BACK TO THE PAST
by Clay and Autumn
Summary: What would happen if Yijung lost his memory just two days before his marriage with Gaeul because of his friends. His friends tried their best to make him marry Gaeul.
1. Chapter 1

Inspired by a movie

BACK TO THE PAST

PROLOGUE:

What would happen if Yijung lost his memory just two days before his marriage with Gaeul because of his friends.

The event takes place after two years of the last episode, there is a slight change in some characters, Jihoo is not a doctor, he pursued his career in music, and he has been dating Oh Hani one of Jandi's friends. Woobin have been paired up with Jaekyung. Yijung is a reformed cassonova. Jandi and Junpyo have been married. The whole gang went to New Caledonia to have the Soulmates wedding. But things got drastic change when Yijung lost his memory and went back to his schooldays. His friends tries to get back his memory without informing anything to others including their respective partners.


	2. Chapter 2

**The separation**

It is like a 'Tejavu' as the famous F4 landed in New Caledonia but this time they came along with their respective partners. Though Gaeul and Jandi already came to New Caledonia with the F4, but back then they were not couples, even they hated their respective partners.

"Wow, it is like a Tejavu" Gaeul exclaimed as she walked on the wooden path way holding Yijung's hand.

"Yes it is the same place." Jandi joined with her.

"No, it's not" Yijung told her.

"Why? It is the same place we came together when we were in school. Isn't it?" Gaeul asked him Jandi also nodded her head.

"That time you were not exited about the trip and that time you were holding Jandi's hand not mine and even Jandi hated Junpyo like anything" Yijung told her.

Gaeul just made some funny faces to him.

"Yes my buddy is right." Woobin told him.

"Yes I agree with him, that's a funny trip, I could not believe that the people who were detached with each other became couple. Gaeul do you know Yijung baby sitted you for the Vase which has been given by Junpyo." Jihoo told her.

"Yes Gaeul you have to thank me for bribing him, because if I didn't then you guys wouldn't be a couple" Junpyo told her.

"Yah Gu Jun Pyo shut your mouth, if they did not help us we wont be together now. So don't annoy them." Jandi warned him. Junpyo shuts his mouth.

"Jandi you really have a great control on him. Im very proud of you." Jaekyung told her.

"Yah monkey don't spoil my wife." Junpyo roared at Jaekyung.

"Junpyo don't call her like that, she is my fiancée." Woobin warned her.

"Junpyo how many time I have to told you to respect others" Jandi scolded him.

"Ok lets move and get freshen up first then we can decide what we do?" Hani told them.

"Ok, Gaeul lets go" Yijung grabbed Gaeul's hand and leads her to their room, but Jandi pulled Gaeul from him.

"No, Sunbae Gaeul have to stay with us?" Jandi told him.

"What?" Yijung and Junpyo asked them at the same time.

"Yes, Unni and I decided that we girls will have some girl time together and you guys can also share the room." Jandi told them.

"Jandi it's not fair she is my fiancée." Yijung told her.

"That's why we are doing this, you have to wait for next two days to have Gaeul to yourself, It is your mom and your mother in law's order. So please have a nice day. We will meet at dinner." Jandi told him.

"He is the groom, but why me and the other guys should suffer for him" Junpyo told her.

"Because you guys are the Great F4." Jandi told them and pulled Gaeul with her and went to the room.

"Yah Yijung, because of you we are separated from our partners." Junpyo complained him.

"Yah it is not my fault it is your wife Jandi's fault who got the idea. If you have guts just go and get your wife." Yijung told him.

"What? don't prompt me?" Junpyo told him.

"Why you are afraid of your wife?" Yijung teased him.

"Yah Yijung don't provoke me." Junpyo roared at him.

"Guys cool down it's just for two days. Don't over react. And it is also a good opportunity for us to catch up? In F4 style, what do you say?" Woobin told them.

"Not a bad idea." Jihoo agreed with him.

"So first we have to freshen up then we will join the girl at dinner." Woobin told them.

"That's a right thing to do."


	3. Chapter 3

THANKS FOR THE SUPPORTS

HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER

2\. DINNER

Like old time, Junpyo made some special arrangements for dinner, he even bring other F4 to help him. Jihoo like Jihoo slept at a corner bench near swimming pool. And Woobin and Yijung have been tortured by Junpyo. Even their pleading and tantrums didn't melt the heart of the Shinwa's CEO, he just ordered the two F4 to help the arrangements.

"Yah, Junpyo why are you bring us to this mess. The cooks will made the food and the arrangements will be takecare by the resort, then why are you keep doing this?" Woobin complained.

"Yah, you guys don't know anything about love and care." Junpyo told them.

"What? Love and care? so you are saying this is how you show your love and care." Yijung asked him.

"Yijung, you are going to marry soon so you have to know few things which will make the girls happy." Junpyo told him.

"Junpyo, Yijung knows how to make the girls happy more than you don't forget he is the ex Cassanova of F4." Woobin told them.

"Yah don't bring the topic." Yijung warned them.

"Ok, I have a doubt, what will you do if you were get back to the past." Woobin asked him.

"Woobin I wont go back to my old self. I wont be here if I didn't get over the past.I would die if I went to the past." Yijung told them.

"So you love her that much. But Why her?" Junpyo asked him.

"I just following my happiness and it eventually leads to her and more over she is my soulmate" Yijung asked.

"If you have been in a situation when you have to leave Gaeul over your happiness what will you do." Junpyo asked him.

"I will die rather separate her. I JUST CANT SEPARATE HER, that's why I just want to tie the knot as soon as possible. Yah it is just went like a melodrama cut the conversation." Yijung told him.

"Wow I couldn't believe my eyes and ears, is this our Yijung or his identical person." Woobin teased him.

"Is it not natural as Mafia prince has been tamed by the so called Monkey…" Yijung teased him back.

"Yah don't call her like that." Woobin yelled at him.

Woobin's yell makes Jihoo come out from his sleep land.

"Yah, stop it guys. why are you disturbing my sleep, if you guys want to impress your partners just make your arrangements fast, you guys have only two minutes they will reach here in two minutes." Jihoo told them.

"How did you know ?" Junpyo asked him.

"Just look at there they are coming." Jihoo showed them the direction where their partners were coming. And the guys just mesmerized by the view.

"Sir, SIR….. everything is ready." The cook informed them bring them out from their dream.

"ok.. thank you." Jihoo told him.

The couple got reunited and enjoyed their dinner. And Junpyo also made an arrangement for a fire work show like that of the old times.

"Junpyo wont you stop your attitude of spendthrifting. I already married to you why are you wasting your time and money to impress me." Jandi complained him.

"Yah, Jandi, I just want you to fell special. Because we are married so I don't have any rights to surprise you." Junpyo told her.

"I didn't mean that way." Jandi told him.

"Then what you mean." Junpyo told her.

"Stop it. Girls lets go, these guys are very irriating. We will enjoy our time." Jandi told them.

With that she and the other girls who were enjoying their time with their respective partners have no other option and went with Jandi.

"Yah, Junpyo, Its all your fault, because of your nonsense mouth your wife took my Gaeul yang." Yijung yelled at him.

"I didn't anything, its because your marriage and other things my wife left me with you guys." Junpyo yelled at him.

"Guys relax." Woobin but in to clear the tension.

The F4 decide to spend their time at the beach. Yijung has been on the line with Gaeul.

"Gaeul yang why don't you ask Jandi to permit us on a date tomorrow. We will relive and recollect our memories in this place." Yijung asked her.

"Sunbae I would like to but I don't know she will permit us." Gaeul told him.

Meanwhile Jandi has been irritated by Gaeul's phone call she got the phone from Gaeul.

"Yah Yijung sunbae just put down your phone, just leave Gaeul to be with us." Jandi yelled at him.

"Jandi, you." Jiyung asked her.

"Yes,so can I cut the line" Jandi told him.

"Wait Jandi I want to ask you something." Yijung started.

"What?" Jandi asked in irritation.

"Jandi can I have a date with Gaeul tomorrow." Yijung told her.

"What? no way." Jandi told him.

"Please try to understand that the day after tomorrow we are going to be married couple, but before that I want to celebrate my last date as a lovers with gaeul. Please.. jandi please try to understand." Yijung pleade her.

"Ok sunbea, but just for you and Gaeul." Jandi told him.

"Thank you very much Jandi… you are the best." Yijung yelled at her.

"Ok good night sunbea." With that Jandi cut the call.

"Yah why are you speaking to Jandi, she didn't even attend my call but yours." Junpyo started his banter. And pulled his phone

"Yah, she already cut the call we just speaking about my date." Yijung told him.

"Yah why are you speaking to her about date." Junpyo asked her.

"Yah I just speaking about my date with Gaeul." Yijung told him.

"Ok." Junpyo told him.

"Who would want to experience the wrath of the Shinwa king." Woobin mocked him.

"And who would want to mess with the childish king and his stunt master wife." Yijung mocked him.

"Yah stop it." Junpyo warned him.

"Why? I'm just speaking the truth. " Yijung told him.

"Yah I said just stop it." Junpyo yelled him.

"Woobin, do you remember, the spin kick of Jandi which she gives Junpyo." Yijung told him.

"How could I forget. If I was him I wont went near her. That was a terrific kick I have ever seen in my life even in movies." Woobin joined him.

"Do you guys forget her first meet with Junpyo, putting her ice cream on his nose how did you cope with her even these years." Jihoo also banged in.

"Yah I said stop your mocking. I already upset because I didn't spent my time with my wife and you guys are making fun of me. Its al your fault Yijung." Junpyo told him.

"yah what is my fault." Yijung asked him.

"It is your mom and mother in law's idea about the girls time." Junpyo told him.

"if you have any problems with me just go to your wife we wont stop you." Yijung suggested him.

"What did you say?" Junpyo told him.

"I say if you have guts to face your wife then go to her." Yijung told him and tunred to went to the room.

"Yah what did you say, Yah Yijung,….." with that he just through an apple at his back head and Yijung just felt down without conciousness.

"Yijung….."the three F4 called him to wake him up.


	4. Chapter 4

HELLO EVERYONE

SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATES I HAVE BEEN STUCK INTO MY SEMESTER EXAMINATION

PLEASE SEND YOUR FEEDBACK AS YOUR REVIEWS

HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTERS

 **3\. MEMORY LOSS**

"I said if you have guts to face your wife then go to her." Yijung told him and tunred to went to the room.

"Yah what did you said, Yah Yijung,….." with that he just through an apple at his back head and Yijung just felt down without conciousness.

"Yijung….."the three F4 called him to wake him up.

Woobin and Jihoo tried their best to wake Yijung up but he didn't, Junpyo was panicked and stand like a statue. They brought Yijung to their room and called the doctor. The doctor arrived in five minutes.

"What happened?" the doctor asked them.

"Doctor we are having a fun chat and this idiot hit Yijung with his apple. And that hit his back head and he just faint we tried to wake him up. But it's went wain. That's why called you." Jihoo explained him.

"His pulse are normal and his breathing is even. But I didn't know why couldn't he wake up. I think we have to bring him to the hospital." He told them.

"Doctor is it anything serious?" Woobin asked him.

"I don't know I'm just a ENT doctor. We have to consult a specialist with brain." He told him.

" It's all my fault. It's all my fault." Junpyo cried.

Woobin consoled him.

They showed Yijung to a specialist and they make some tests and scans. And the results came to doctor in thirty minutes and the doctor going through the reports and Jihoo is with him and Woobin and Junpyo were at Yijung's room waiting for him to wakeup. Yijung woke up from his sleep or whatever.

" Where am I?" Yijung asked as soon as he opened his eyes.

"Yijung.. you ok.." Junpyo asked him.

"Yes I Am, but where are we?" he asked him.

"We are at hospital in New Caledonia. You just fainted and didn't wake up. We are worried." Junpyo told him as he hugged his friend.

"Yah Junpyo get out of me. Don't you know I only like the hugs by beautiful girls and not from guys." Yijung told him.

"Yah I just …." Junpyo was just confused as he heard about Yijung's words.

"So, did you achieved your goal of taming that girl whats her name…. Jandi." Yijung asked him.

"Yijung what are you saying?" Junpyo asked him.

"Yah you arranged this trip to New Caledonia just to impress her. Don't forget the wase you are promised me to give in exchange of bring her friend to this trip." Yijung told him.

"Yijung, don't play with me." Junpyo told him.

"Yah don't lie, Woobin didn't he promise me to give the wase." Yijung asked him.

Meanwhile a nurse came to the room to check the patient.

"May I come in?" the nurse asked him as she opened the door.

"You are most welcome, sweet heart." Yijung told her as he gave her his cassanova smile.

"How are you feeling now?" she asked as she checked his pulse.

"I feel wonderful only because of your touch." He told her and kissed her hands with the blushing face the nurse went out.

"Yijung what were you doing with the nurse?" Junpyo asked him in frustration.

"Yah don't you know it's my hobby." Yijung told him.

"Doctorrr" Woobin ran to bring the doctor who have been reading Yijung's report.

"What happen?" the doctor and Jihoo asked him.

"Yijung.. Yijung … he woke up…" he told them as he grasps for air.

"That's a good news." The doctor told him as he rose from his chair and ready to meet his patient.

"But his actions are weired. He just kissed a nurse's hand and told us that is his hobby." Woobin told them.

"What? really he did that?" the Jihoo asked him.

"He just behaves like the Cassanova of years ago. " Woobin told Jihoo.

And they head towards Yijung's room with Doctor.

At the patient's room.

"Yah Yijung, you just lost your mind." Junpyo shouted at him.

"Junpyo I think that girl make you sick why are you over reacting." He told him.

And another nurse entered the room and Yijung gave her his famous smile. Junpyo couldn't take anymore. And he yelled at the nurse and she went.

"Yah, Junpyo you just ruined my fun." Yijung told him.

"Yijung I'm sorry I hit you. but stop this prank now." Junpyo begged him.

"Prank. Who is here playing prank you or me. You just yelled at my girl." Yijung told him.

"My girl. You just called that stranger 'my girl' yah stop it already, If Jandi heard this you are finished. She will kill you" Junpyo told him.

"Why would she? Yah Don't say that that short hair girl likes me." He told him.

"No, she is not." Junpyo told him.

"Then why would she kill me." Yijung asked him.

"Because, you are acting like a cassanova." Junpyo told him.

"Stop. I'm not acting like a cassanova. I'm a cassanova, a real one. Did you forget my nick name 'cold blooded cassanova of Seoul.'"Yuijung told him.

Junpyo became a still.

Just then Woobin and Jihoo arrived with the doctor. Jihoo opened the door, and entered the room. And they saw that Yijung was just staring at Junpyo who is now frozen.

"Yijung." Jihoo called him.

"Thank god. Jihoo. Please save me from Junpyo, he is speaking nonsense. That girl made him made." Yijung told him.

"Hello, I'm Joe your doctor, may I check you." the doctor told him.

"I'm alright doctor the one who need treatment is my friend." Yijung told him.

"It would take only few minutes please cooperate with me." He asked him.

"Ok doctor." Yijung told him.

Meanwhile Woobin and Jihoo went to Junpyo and they shaked him.

"Junpyo….."

"Wow. You guys came. This guy…." Junpyo started but cut off by Woobin and the three of them wentout the room.

After ten minutes the Doctor came out from the room and asked the three of them to come to his room.

"Doctor. Please tell us what really happened to him. Why is he behaving like this." Junpyo asked him.

"Your friend has Short time memory lose." He told them.

"Memory lose." Three of them asked him.

TO KNOW WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN WAIT TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER


	5. Chapter 5

THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORTS AND REVIWS

HERE IS THE NXT CHAPTER

 **4\. SHORT TIME MEMORY LOSE:**

"Memory lose." Three of them asked him.

"Yes he has been lost some of his memories." He told them.

"Some of the memories means how much?" Jihoo asked him.

"Nearly five to six years." He told them.

"Five to six years, means, we were in high school." Jihoo told him.

"You are right, he said the same thing to me." Doctor told him.

"It is like a Tejavu for me, Junpyo also lost his memory once." Woobin told him.

"But, a car hit him. But for Yijung just an apple. Doctor how can he lose his memory just hitting by an apple." Jihoo asked him.

" It is a rare case, some people lost their memory because of head injury but this case is not like that. The apple hit at his Medulla part, if anyone hit at that part some memory part has been lost for some time. May be he has been having stress. It happened because of these two things." He explained them.

"Doctor you said that it could take some time. How much." Jihoo asked him.

"I can't clearly say, it differs person to person. It may take few hours or may be few months." The doctor said.

"Few months." The tree of them asked him.

"Yes, He could regain his memory after getting a good sleep or may be meeting some important people. So we could not predict." He told them.

"Doctor, do you know any other specialist or treatment. We want him to regain his memory as soon as possible." Jihoo asked him.

"No there is no way, except my suggesting." He told them.

"Doctor please, (he checked his watch and it shows 2.00 am) he has his wedding tomorrow." Woobin told them.

"Wedding, tomorrow. Sorry I can't do any thing. I think you have to cancel the wedding because he didn't have any memory of his marriage." He told them.

" then time will tell the tale. So can we take him with us." Jihoo asked him.

"No we have to put him on observation for atleast two days." The doctor told them. And the three members of the F4 went out from doctors room and sat at the chairs infront of Yijung's room.

"I think we have to tell Gaeul and the girls about Yijung." Jihoo told them.

"No… Jihoo, Jandi will kill me if she knows about this." Junpyo told him.

"Yes Jihoo, Junpyo is right. Didn't you forget how much Yijung want this wedding and how much he loves Gaeul. If we told the news then everything will be ruined. Didn't you hear his earlier conversation he will die if he lost her." Woobin told them.

"But he didn't have any memory of his marriage and Gaeul." Junpyo told them.

"How did you know?" Woobin asked him.

"He thought that this trip is our earlier trip back to school days and he even asked me if I tamed that short hair girl, and he even put much pressure to get Jandi's name. And that is the trip which eventually make them fall for each other. " Junpyo told them.

"So what are we going to do now?" Jihoo asked him.

"I don't know but we have to take action as soon as possible, we won't let him fail. We have to manage and get him married to his love." Woobin told them.

"But, how? He didn't even knew Gaeul. And making him to marry Gaeul is impossible" Junpyo asked him.

"Yah. We are F4. there is no word like 'impossible' in our dictionary. Everything is possible for F4. And for making him to marry Gaeul we could figure it out. And before that we have to keep this matter as secret from the girls, for that we have take him to our place before the girls wake up." Woobin told him.

And they went to Doctor's room.

"Doctor we decided that it is best that we could take him with us." Jihoo told him.

"I already said ….." the doctor has been cutoff by Woobin.

"Doctor please, we can take care of him. And we could try to make him recollect his memory by telling stories and there is a chance for him as meets his fiancée and other friends. So it would be good. May be you can send one of your assistant for him." Woobin suggested.

"That sounds a nice suggestion. And to monitor him I would send my assistant…." The doctor has been interrupted by Junpyo.

"Doctor could you please make sure that assistant should be a male. As you could see, my friends behavior." Junpyo asked him.

The doctor smiled at him.

"Ok. (and then he called someone). guys meet my assistant Ricky. (they exchanged their greetings.) and you have to go with them to monitor their friend.(he gave him Yijung's report and gave some advice)."

"Ok doctor we may leave now." Woobin told him and wentout from the doctor's room.

"It is my first ever solo assignment I'm so exited. And you guys are tourists right. And your friend, a nice person or rough? I have to pack my bag could give me an hour to get my things?" Ricky started to ask questions but cutoff by Woobin.

"Stop your questioning session. Do you know whom you are talking I'm Song Woobin, the Mafia Prince of Korea and China. And for your things you don't need anything we will arrange what ever you want. And before you ask anymore questions I have to tell you, if you like your precious life then you have to follow our orders. Do you get that and we won't hurt you unless you are not following our words. So will you follow our words or not" Woobin asked him.

Ricky was scared as he heard the words from Woobin in his gangster style.

"i… will." He told him.

"Woobin stop it. Sorry Ricky, I apologize for my friend. You know he is not in his mind as our best friend is in this situation. So …." Jihoo told him.

"I…..Understand." Ricky told him.

And they entered into Yijung's room and find Yijung is flirting with a old nurse.

"Yijung let's go." Junpyo told him.

"Thank god I have been frustrated in this room." He told them and then he noticed Ricky. "Who is he?" he asked him(Ricky is not in his uniform.)

"He…he is…." Junpyo stuttered and saved by Jihoo as he said "My ….music album's director.. yes director."

"Director, I didn't see him before." Yijung asked him.

"He is new to our industry and I met him at a film festival in Paris last month." Jihoo told him.

"Oh. And what is he doing here." he asked him.

"We are planning to shoot my next album song in New Caledonia, so we are just looking for locations preproduction works you know." He just managed.

Jihoo, Yijung and Ricky went took one car and Junpyo and Woobin took another car as they drove towards their hotel.

"Could we pulled it off with out getting caught" Junpyo asked Woobin.

"We have to, for our friend." Woobin told him.

They reached the hotel and went to their suit, but Yijung went towards his previous trip's room.

"Yijung where are you going? our room is there." Jihoo called him.

"But that is my room." Yijung told him.

"Woobin, suggested this idea, so this time we are sharing a room." Jihoo told him.

"Sharing a room. Woobin. But why would he?" Yijung asked him.

"He just got our childhood school trip's inspiration." Jihoo told him.

"You guys are insane. You looks different." Yijung told him.

"Why everyone behaves different. Does anything happened. Or are you guys upto something…." Yijung enquired him.

"No, nothing just Junpyo's courting session." Jihoo told him.

They all entered the room.

"Is he also staying with us in this room?" Yijung asked Jihoo pointing to Rickey.

"Yes, you see, there is no room is not available."Jihoo managed to say.

"Ricky can you sleep on the couch." Jihoo told him.(he went to the corner of the room where he found a couch and he put his things there).

"Jihoo shi, may I take a walk outside." He asked him.

"Why not. But join us at breakfast." Jihoo told him.

After sending Rickey they all sat to have a important conversation.

"Yijung we are going to tell you something." Woobin started but Jihoo stopped him and told in his ears.

"Do you think is it ok to tell him right now?" Jihoo told him.

"we have to take this risk."Woobin told him.

"So are you going to tell me or not?" Yijung interrupted them.

"Yijung, I'm your buddy right, your best friend?" Woobin asked

"Don't you knew already?" Yijung told him.

"So, Yijung the thing I'm going to say is something important. But for you it would be very funny and unbelivabe. But what ever I'm going to say is true. And you have to trust me." Woobin told me.

"Woobin you are making me freaking out what is the matter."Yijung asked him.

"Yijung, "the thing is, you are not the Yijung whom you think you are and you are So Yijung" Woobin blabbered.

"Yeh Woobin are you ok, what are you blabbeing." Yijung asked him.

"How to explain, Last night Junpyo threw an apple at you, and you have been hitten by the apple and lost your memory of last few years." Woobin told him.

"So, you guys are saying I lost my memory by hitting by apple. Right." He asked them.

"Yes." They all said at the same time.

"then whom I am now? According to your story." He asked him.

"Yijung it is not a story. You know many things happened during these time. Junpyo become the CEO of Shinwa, and Jihoo become an musician, and I am the CEO of Song construction. And you are the CEO of Woo Sung Museum. Not only that you are no longer the cassanova and you found your soulmate and you threw away the cassanova mask and become a love sick puppy"(ooops I just said that loud ) Woobin stooped to study the changes of Yijung's face.

"So, you are saying I'm a loverboy not a cassanova?" Yijung asked him.

They all nodded. Yijung burst into laghter.

"Me and love. And stop this thing right now it's so soon for April fool's day. Guys though I really appreciate for your foreseeing future but I'm not into your trap. I'm going to take shower." Yijung told them and went into the bathroom.

"What we do now he just thought that it is our prank." Junpyo asked him.

"What to Do? I'm going to beat you, if you didn't threw that apple then we werenot in this mess. Now shut and think other idea." Woobin told him.

"How to get him marry Gaeul?" Jihoo asked another time.

Right then they heard a ring tone. Everyone saw each other but the phone was not them and at last Jihoo found the mobile and saw Gaeul's photo and number. And he showed them the phone, Woobin told him to attend the call.

"Hello Sunbae, Good morning" Gaeul told on the line.

"Hello Gaeul it's Jihoo, not Yijung. He is in the shower. Do you want to say something to him. I can pass the message." Jihoo told her.

"That is…." And the phone has been snatched by someone else.

"Jihoo sunbae just tell your friend to pick up Gaeul at 9 O' clock." Jandi told him.

"But Why?" he asked him.

"didn't he told you. Sunbae and Gaeul are going for a date." Jandi told him.

" Is it necessary to going on a date. The wedding is tomorrow." Jihoo asked.

"He just want to re-live their time in New Caledonia. Don't you knew Your friend's persistence." Jandi told him.

"Yes he is." Jihoo told her.

"So ok Sunbae. Bye. Meet you at break fast." Jandi told him and cut the call.

"Guys, Date. How could we make him going on a date with Gaeul?" Junpyo asked them.

Woobin and Jihoo looked at him with fuming eyes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Planning- Operation- Making the Cassanova to go on a date with Gaeul:**

"Guys, Date. How could we make him going on a date with Gaeul?" Junpyo asked them.

Woobin and Jihoo looked at him with fuming eyes.

"Yah, you guys can stare at me like that some other time now we have to make him to go a date with Gaeul. And for your fuming eyes, I can manage him to go with Gaeul" Junpyo told them.

"Are you sure" Jihoo asked him.

"I don't believe you. we all know your ability." Woobin told him.

"Yeh. Last time I was the one who convinced him to take care of Gaeul. If we bribe him some pottery pieces he could do whatever we want, that's easy and we could also bribe him with something and ask him to marry Gaeul. Problem solved, I'm brilliant didn't i?" Junpyo asked them.

"It's settled for Yijung but what about Gaeul?" Jihoo told him.

"Gaeul. Why would we worry about Gaeul. Is she also lost her memory?" Junpyo asked him.

"No. it's not about her memory?" Jihoo told him.

"Then?" Junpyo asked him.

"What if Gaeul know about Yijung's memoy lose during this date?" Jihoo asked him.

"We didn't think about that." Junpyo told them.

"Not we. You didn't think about that." Jihoo told him.

"So what is the solution for this problem." Junpyo asked him.

"I have a fantastic idea."Woobin opend his mouth with a beautiful smile.

"First tell the idea, then we decide that the idea is fantastic or not." Junpyo mocked him.

"My ideas and plans always fantastic. Didn't you forget that the pretended date idea of mine works out very well." Woobin told him.

"That was your idea, I always thought that Yijung can't do such foolish things in his life." Junpyo told him.

"Yah you don't clearly know about him. Did you know he do foolish things for his Gaeul. And he did all the time." Woobin told him.

"What are you saying?" Junpyo told him.

"You know, according to my plan of the pretended date I was the one who suppose to go out with Gaeul. But he bribed me and swap my place." Woobintold him.

"What? did he really did that." Junpyo asked him.

"You don't know about him. When it comes to Gaeul he is more possessive than you. you did not see his reaction when I touched Gaeul's hand for begging, if looks kills man then I'll be killed humpty times by his look that day" Woobin told him.

"Yah guys come to the matter. What is the idea." Jihoo interrupted him.

"Guys listen. We all know that Yijung is very sweet and caring guy. And he most romantic person of F4. and his love stoty is actually a fairy tale. And he is the person who always surprises his Gaeul and us with rational way.(he eyed Junpyo which says that your surprises are not a rational thing. As we all know how Junpyo thinks and plans.) and Jandi said that he want to re-live their moments. So if we told Gaeul that Yijung wants to re-live their moments" Woobin told them.

"Yah she already know that you moron." Junpyo told him.

"But if we tell her that today she have to act like the old Gaeul(back to the years) and we also told her that Yijung also will act like the old Yijung."Woobin told them.

"then they will exactly re-live their moment's and we wont be caught red handed." Junpyo told him.

"But who is going to tell Gaeul about this plan, Yijung wont speak to her. Then how could we pass the message." Junpyo asked them.

"We can send a message to Gaeul from Yijung's mobile. And she will think that the message has been send by Yijung, and she will think that this is a plan of Yijung to surprise Gaeul." Woobin told them.

And he send a message to Gaeul using Yijung's mobile.

When he was going to put the mobile on the desk, he found a paper which has been distracting him which has been put in a diary.

He took the diary and the paper. That is Yijung's Diary.

"It's Yijun's, and I think, it will come handy sometime." Woobin told him.

"What is in that paper." Junpyo asked him.

"It says, Date with my Soulmate' (how cheeky, soulmate- Junpyo muttred) oh my God It's Yijung's preparation for their date. He had listed out his plan.

9:00 am- breakfast with friends.

!0:00 am– bus ride

11:00 am- mountain top

1:00 pm – lunch at Soul restaurant (table no 3)

2:00 pm – boating

4:00 pm – Horse riding

5:00 pm – shoping

7:00pm – dinner

8:00 pm- show time

8:30 pm – meeting with the wedding planner."

The room suddenly become quite.

"Its all my fault, its all my fault. He planned these things just for a date. If he could plan a date this much then how much he planned for his marriage. And how much he have dreamed for his wedding. I ruined everything I ruined his life, not only his and also Gaeul's. Both of them did many things to get me and Jandi together but here I'm not helping but ruined their life. I'm a bad friend." Junpyo told them with shuttering.

"Junpyo stop it. It is bound to happn. We are here and we won't let him fail." Jihoo consoled him.

Just then Yijung came out from the shower and found out Junpyo's upset face.

"Junpyo what happened. Why are you tensed." Yijung askd him.

"I just worried about your wedding." Junpyo told him without thinking, and Woobin pinched him to get him into track.

"My wedding? don't you guys dropped your plan" he asked him.

"We are discussing about our wedding and while discussing Junpyo asked us that how could be your wdding. If you choose your bride like falling in love or you will follow the elders. That's it. "Jihoo told him.

"Love, there is no word 'love' in my dictionary." Yijung told them.

Three of the F4 exchanged knowing smile. And Jihoo whispered into Junpyo to start the plan.

"Yijung, can you do me a favour?" Junpyo asked him.

"Another favour? What is this time." Yijung asked him.

"Could you please baby sit Gaeul for me. She always around my wi….. Jandi. I want some private moment with her. Could you please help me." Junpyo told him.

"No…no not that sharp tongue melodramatic Country pumpkin." Yijung told him.

"I will give you that Tea set of your grand father's if you do?" Junpyo told him.

"No…" Yijung told him.

"Yah you told me that he will accept the bribe." Woobin whispered into Junpyo's ears.

"Yah it really worked last time." Junpyo whispered to him.

Manwhile an intelligent idea illuminated in Jihoo's mind.

"Junpyo give me 1000 $." Jihoo asked Junpyo stretching his hand.

"Why?" Junpyo asked him.

"Didn't I say Yijung cannot handle Gaeul. He may be a Cassanova, but his charms wont work on this girl. So I won the bet. Give me my money." Jihoo told him.

"Yeh?" Junpyo asked him.

"I said already Woobin could do this thing but for Yijung it is not his cup of tea. Why don't you send Woobin instead of Yijung." Jihoo told him.

"Not my cup of tea?" Yijung asked Jihoo.

"Yes charming this kind of girl is very difficult, your tricks wont work on this girl." Jihoo told him.

"You are just speaking like that girl. Junpyo I'll accept your offer. I want to show him the power of my charming " Yijung told Junpyo.

"Here is the agenda, you have to follow this." Woobin gave the paper to him.

"You guys are kidding right you are written the schedule. Wait this hand writing is quit smilar to mine." Yijung asked him.

"Yijung I write down the list follow this then you willnot bumped me and Jandi." Junpyo told him.

"Okey" Yijung answered him.

"And another thing you have to be yourselves infront of her. Don't use your cassanova tricks on her." Junpyo warnd him.

"Junpyo don't you know my taste. She is not my type" Yijung told him.

Jihoo and Woobin exchanged knowing smile which says 'we know very well about your taste and destiny.'

"Guys it said '9:00 am- breakfast with friends.' Don't you want to join break fast, It's nearly 8:30 and you are not ready yet." He told them.

"OMG. We will be right back don't attend any call." They warned him and went to get ready.


	7. Chapter 7

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND FOLLOWERS**

 **HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER**

 **Breakfast:**

Soon after they get ready they entered into the room where they find Rickey and Yijung compeating eachother a video game. The three F4 were tensed how could Yijung get along with Rickey, is Rickey did something like opening their little secret.

"Rickey you came?" Jihoo asked him.

"I came ten minutes ago and he asked me about my job and other things and we played few games, to kill the boredom. He is really a good player." Rickey told them.

"So can we go, I'm hungry." Junpyo told them.

"Jihoo I think he get his memory once he saw his Gaeul." Woobin Whispered into Jihoo's ear.

"Let's just hope for the best." Jihoo told him.

They all head towards their dining area. While heading towards the dinning are they find the girls also came infront of them.

"Woobin who are those girls?" Yijung asked him.

"Did you forget, they are Jandi and the girls"Junpyo told him.

"I know, Jandi and her friend little Gaeul, but the others." Yijung asked him.

"Oh them, they are Oh hani and Monkey Jihoo and Woobin's Girl friends." Junpyo told him.

"But they never talked about them. Even Woobin. Woobin why didn't you told me anything about your girl." Yijung asked him.

"Oh about Jaekyung. Oh …She is my girl you see she is beautiful and we met her…..sorry I met her through my father. She is a quite impressive fighter. I told you before I think that time you were not quite into yourselve. And Jihoo you already know is a passive voice in our F4." Woobin told him. Thank god some how Yijung convinced.

"Quite a good catch. You are lucky. Yah Junpyo why don't you pick any other girl for me. See they have a good catch and here I'm stick with that Country pumpkin." Yijung told them.

Everyone burst into laughter.

"I'm not in any position of guilt, it's you who picked her." Junpyo told him.

Woobin and Jihoo shot daggers at Junpyo for blabbering.

"That time I dodn't know I would end up with that girl. If I knew this is coming for me I wouldn't pick up her from the shop." Yijung told him. They relived that Yijung didn't find out their secret.

"Yes it's you who picked her." Jihoo mused in his mind.

"Though she is plain some how she is interesting" Yijung mutterd and which has been heard by the others.

"What did you say?" Woobin asked him.

"I said though she is plain she will surely fall for my charms." Yijung told him.

"That not the right words I heard before." Woobin smiled and punched him.(though you are lost your memory you cant control your heart, you just feel for her the same way you do )

And the guys and girls met at the dining area and everyone went to their partners and hugged them except Yijung, Rickey and Gaeul. Gaeul just stared at him and he stared at her back. When their rejoining was over all of them looked at the new arrival.

"Junpyo who is he?" Jandi asked him.

"Oh he…he is Rickey and he is…" Junpyo shuttered.

"Jandi, He is Rickey, Jihoo's Album's director." Yijung told them.

The girls greeted him. And Yijung did not sppek to Gaeul. Not even a word, her face fell down. Jihoo saw this and went to her.

"Why are your face felldown?" He asked her while everyone busy with greeting Rickey. And though there is a pair of eyes watched them with curiosity. And soon Junpyo joined them.

"Yijung sunbae didn't speek to me." Gaeul told him.

"Gaeul don't you get his message. Now he is the old cunning Yijung. He is just stick to that character. So now you have to stick to your old character." Junpyo told her and ruffled her hair. She gave beautiful smile to both of them.

Every one sit at the dinning table. Yijung and Jihoo were sit with their respective partners and Junpyo and Woobin sat across them and Rickey took the seat which has been set for middle.

While taking their break fast something has been discovered by Woobin. Yijung has been sending draggers to Junpyo. Woobin nudged Junpyo and Whispered in his hear.

"Junpyo did you make anything funny. Yijung is fuming at you." Woobin told him.

"But I didn't do anything." Junpyo told him.

Junpyo saw Yijung's anger through his eyes.

"Woobin you are right. But I didn't do anything?" Junpyo told him.

"Just relax and pretend you didn't saw ignore him." Woobin told him.

To avoid Yijung, Jupyo just started to eat his food. He took is foot fast and it struck into his throught and he has been searching for water. Quickly Gaeul handed him water. And Woobin saw the changes in Yijung's face. He smiled to himself.

"Gaeul can you please pass the salad" Woobin asked her.

"Here take it oppa." Gaeul handed him the salad.

'Oppa… how come they get along this far. She didn't even say hi to me but for Woobin …. You moron. And your cunning smile.' Yijung muttered.

Woobin saw Yijung muttered some bad things. He just smiled to himself.

(Yijung you cant control your jealousy.) Woobin mused.

""Junpyo don't worry he is just possessive for Gaeul and he is jealous."

Woobin told him.

Junpyo just stared at him and soon they burst into laughter.

"Why are you guys laughing" Jihoo asked him.

"We just found someone's jealousy face." Junpyo blabbered.

"and who is that?" Yijung asked them. to save himself from humiliation.

"Everyone knows who is the most possessive person than Junpyo." Woobin told them.

Everyone burst into laughter except Rickey and Yijung.

"You guys are insane. And I'm not jealous." Yijung told them

"we didn't say that you were jealous did we" Woobintold him. And another round of laughter heard.

Everone knew what is going to happen next. Yijung rise from his seat and Woobin stared to run and Yijung followed him.

"Woobin stop there." Yijung warned him.

But Woobin didn't heared his warning he just run in and out and he even asked the help of the other friends and everyone tries to stop Yijung. While saving himself from his friend Woobin went to hide some wher and somehow he just pushed Gaeul infront of him andYijung abrubtly stopped and he cant control his leg and both of them fall on the ground. That's it they heard a loud voice.

"Smile please." Oh hani told them as she has been filming their whole running and falling moments and they suddenly stand and went into opposite side. Ricky followed Yijung.

"Yah what happened to the love birds. Why did they went into opposite direction. Yijung Sunbae didn't leave a chance to be with her but since this morning he didn't give her a smile." Hani asked them.

"Oh that nothing it's just…." Junpyo started, but he can't complete his sentence.

"Junpyo why are you blabbering is something wrong.' Jandi asked him.

"Nothing ." Junpyo told him.

"I also smell something feisty. Now Woobin what is happening to here." Jaekyung asked him.

"Didn't Gaeul told about their plan." Jihoo asked him.

"What plan" Jandi asked him.

"That both of them going to act as Yijung and Gaeul back to the old days, when they both of them hated eachother; they want to experience the exact old date." Jihoo told them.

"How romantic" Hani and Jaekyung told and the sametime.

"Really our Gaeul is lucky to have Yijung Sunbae. Woobin just learn something from Yijung." Jaekyung told him.

"Yah didn't I'm romantic." Woobin asked her.

"Yah stop it." Jandi told them.

"Old Yijung and Gaeul, you mean he is going to act like the old Cassanova." Jandi asked Junpyo.

"No, they just recreate their moment so there is no cassanova activity in our trip to Caledonia." Junpyo told him.

"So What are we going to today. They are going to recreate their moment then what about us. Can we also we recreate our moment" Jandi asked him with the hope to recreate his courting session.

"Jandi…." Junpyo stared at her.

But before he could answer Woobin interrupted him.

"No…." he told them.

""What you mean." Jandi asked him.

"Sorry Jandi, you guys could recreate your moment later, not today. We have important work" Woobin told her.

"Important work?" Jandi asked him.

"Yes we are going to prepare Yijung for the wedding." Woobin told her.

"What?" Jandi asked him.

"He means we are going to prepare a surprise for Yijung and Gaeul so today we are busy." Jihoo told him.

"then we could help you guys." Jandi told him.

"Nooooooo. We can manage, how about you girls go with your own and explore the island." Woobin told them.

"Okey girls lets go out" Jandi told them and went out.

The trio went out and the guys saw Gaeul who has been watching the sea waves.

"Why aid you Guys did this to us. It is the first time Jandi asked me to do something romantic but you guys ruined everything." Junpyo complined him.

"It's not us who ruined the things, You ruined everything if you didn't hit Yijung then we didn't have to separate from our partners." Woobin told him.

"Yah we already made Yijung to agree on the date. Then what else we have to do now? " Junpyo asked him.

" Though we made to agree him to go out with Gaeul but we have to keep an eye on him. What if his action made Gaeul upset? Or there is a chance of Gaeul getting to know about Yijung's memory lose. So we have to keep an eye on him. And there is a chance of him wanting medical help." Woobin told him.

"So you are asking us to follow them like the previous date." Junpyo asked him.

"No, not really. We don't have to follow him but we could watch him from here. I have new technology camera. I have fixed a camera in a bird's doll. So we can make the bird to fly and capture their activities and for other issues they would always surrounded by men, I have sent nearly fifteen so there wouldn't be any trouble. And we could also send Ricky to follow them. If there is any emergency he could come handy but we have to talk to him." Woobin told him.

"You are right."Junpyo told him.

After there conversation was over they tries to find the potter and the doctor. They saw that both of them are really having a good conversation at the corner of the restaurant. They headed towards them.

"Yijung are you ready for the date?" Junpyo asked him.

"That's not a date, its baby sitting" Yijung told him.

"Whatever you may call. Did you get the paper I gave it to you?" Junpyo asked him.

"I just left it in my room, is it really important for me to follow the time schedule?" Yijung asked him.

"Yes. You have to. If not you would bumped at Jandi and Junpyo."Jihoo told him.

"Just wait, I will get that paper." Yijung told them and went to get the paper.

"Ricky, you are a doctor. So I don't want to keep the secret from you. First you have to promise us you wont tell anything to your Boss I mean doctor. As you can see my friend lost his memory and tomorrow is his wedding. You saw the girl who sat beside him at breakfast was his fiancée. She is his life. She is the one who brings happiness in his life. So we are going to get them married, though he lost his memory. We just hope that he could get his memory, but when he is get his memory back he will get all the happiness. And most importantly we don't want him to feel regret to have us friends. So you have to help me. Please." Jihoo calmly explined him.

"But it is against my medical rules" Ricky tries to expline.

"But it is love, and you didn't know how many hardship both of them came across, and there is no rules in love, don't you know, everything is fair in love and war." Woobin told him.

"Love. For love I could do anything. So tell me what I have to do?" He asked them.

"You have to follow Yijung and my men will accompany you. If any emergency you have do your duty that's easy." Woobin told him.

"Okey then I'll." He said as he took camera from the table.

"Camera?" Junpyo asked him.

"Yes, you guys told him that I'm a director and here to find location. So I have to stick to the character." Ricky told them.

"You are unbelievable." Junpyo told him.

"Yes I'm." Ricky told them.

"Thank you verymuch Ricky, we owe you a lot." Jihoo told him.

"Ok we will follow them by car and control the camera." Woobin told them.

THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL PICTURISE THE SOULMATES DATE IN NEW CALEDONIA.


	8. Chapter 8

**THANKYOU VERYMUCH FOR THE REVIEWS**

 **HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER**

 **I JUST USED SOME TECHNIQUES TO DIFFERENTIATE THE CONVERSATION AND THOUGHTS.**

 **Woobin, Junpyo and Jihoo's dialogues and thoughts have been written in _Italics.._**

 **And some of the thoughts of the main characters weregiven in ( ).**

 **Executing – Operation- Making the Cassanova to go on a date with Gaeul: PART I**

Yijung went to get the paper in his room.

"Yah SoYijung be calm. Don't be nervous, you are going to babysit a countrypumpkin. It's not that hard. Be yourself." He told himself.

"You can do it." He encouraged himself. After getting the paper, he went back to the guys and they were having a good time.

"Guys, I have it, so may I leave now its nearly 9:45. bye." Yijung told them.

"Bye Yijung have a good day." They told him.

He just shaked his head and headed towards his country pumpkin.

Meanwhile the trio went to a car and send the camera bird to do their plan. And it worked and they have been recording the whole thing and they are watching the video.

"What I'm going to say to her?" Yijung asked himself.

"Yijung just do it." He told himself.

And went to Gaeul and saw that she has been enjoying the waves.

"Hi. Gaeul yang". He told her.(yah what 'Gaeulyang' since when you are started to call her Gaeul **yang** , he asked himself.)

" _Guys he called her ''Gaeulyang' I think he get his memory back" Junpyo told his friends._

" _I think its because of his habit" Jihoo told him._

" _Guys its very interesting to watch our Yijung's nervousness. See his expression. He has been taking his breathing therophy." Woobin told him._

"Hi to you." Gaeul told in angry voice as she has been mad.

" Yah why are so rude to me." He asked her.

"Rude? Me? you are the one who was rude?" Gaeul asked him

"What? me?" He asked her.

"Yes you didn't even know the basic sense. You didn't even greet me at the morning and didn't say a word and didn't give a slight smile to me. Do you know how much I hurt this morning." Gaeul bursted out.

" _Guys I didn't know that Gaeul is also terrific and tandrum queen like Jandi" Junpyo told his friends._

" _Girls are the same didn't you know 'feathers of a bird flock together.'" Jihoo told them._

" _Yah shut your mouth and watch the live telecast of the Cassanova's date." Woobin told them._

"it is also your fault you didn't greet me so I didn't greet you." Yijung told her.

"Yah didn't you know that girl didn't initiate anything. Its always boys duty to make first move. So you have to greet me first." Gaeul told him.

(She got a point, why didn't you think like that before. Yijung what are you going to do now?) he asked himself.

" _Guys watch this Yijung ran out of words" Junpyo told them and burst into laughter._

"lets go" Yijung told her and dragged her.

"Yah what are you doing?" Gaeul asked him.

"Don't you want to explore the island, come lets go." he told her and dragged her to the bus stand.

"Yah, Soyijung" Gaeul called his name but he didn't let her go and he pushed her into the tourist bus. Woobin send his small camera into the bus and hid.

Even after getting into that bus Gaeul didn't come to her sense she just started at him.

"Why are you always drag me. Don't you know how to treat a girl. You rude moron, stupid…." Gaeul scolded him and started to hit him.

"Yah if you not stop at this instance I would show how I treat my girls. Do you want that?" Yijung told her as he grabed her hand to prevent her from hitting him.

Gaeul's just stared at him. He gave her his famous cassanova smile.

" _Is it really our Yijung? He acts just like our Junpyo." Woobin told him._

" _I think Gaeul is going to faintt. We are sorry Gaeul. Just forgive us." Jihoo said._

After hearing Yijung's words Gaeul just become a statue and them composed herself as she thought about their date plan.

"So you are went to this far You are going to pay for this So yijung. And from now on you are going to face the old Gaeul, she is the right one to tackle you old freak. Just wait and see Yijung." Gaeul told herself _._

But soon she has been captivated by the views and admire the beauty and she started took pictures.

"Sunbae look at the flowers they are so beautiful, sunbae see here.." she showed him many interesting things. Actually Yijung enjoyed her company.

"A lot of things changed" Yijung and Gaeul said at the same time.

"Have you been here before" Yijung asked her.

"Yes a few years ago." She told him and smiled.

"So you already know this place," Yijung asked her.

"Not so much, my guide just took me few places." she told him.

" _Guide, there is no tourist guide we appointed last time" Junpyo said out of the blue._

" _She is talking about our Yijung." Jihoo told him._

"Then which is your favorite place." Yijung asked her.

"I loved many places, mount top, beach, boat ride and horse riding." She listed the place.

"How did they know that these are her favorite things." Yijung asked himself.

And the bus stopped at the foot of the mountain. The bird follows them.

"Lets alight, we are heading towards one of your favorite places." He told her and grabbed her hand and led the way. When they went to the view point, as a photogenic Gaeul started to capture the pictures in her camera. She just left Yijung unnoticed. Yijung has been watched her in awe. As time passes he just cant control his feeling of ignorance. He was jealous over the sceneries which captivated his Gaeul. And he wanted to get rid of that place. Just then Gaeul smiled at something and asked something.

"Execuse me mister, " she called him.

"Me…" he asked her.

"Yes you." She told him.

"Yah what about calling me Sunbae." He asked her.

"You are not have the quality to be called as Sunbae. You just scolded me at he bus." She told him.

He didn't say anything.

"So mister can you take some pictures of mine with this background." She asked him.

"What if I said No." Yijung told her.

"I'll call Jandi, did you forget about Jandi's high kick." She threatened him.

"Ok. Give me the camera." He took the camera and took some few pictures. 'she is more beautiful in pictures.'

" _Gaeul is very mean. We thought that Gaeul is very pathetic but only today I could see that really our Yijung is very pathetic." Junpyo told his friend._

"Can we get back to the foot." He asked her.

"What? no I want to go to the top." She told him.

"Yah its my nineth time here you are the first person who is going up there." Yijung warned her.

"It's not your nineth, its your tenth time." With that she ran towards the mount top.

"God why did you put me in this mess. Please save me from this mess." Yijung told and amused the view. Just then he heard Gaeaul's panic voice. He followed the voice.

"Yaish this girl. Gaeul yang. Yeh where are you?" scared Yijung ran towards the top of the mountain.

" _Woobin what happened to Gaeul?" Jihoo asked him._

Woobin gave the controller to Jihoo and called his men to find Gaeul, and Jihoo followed Yijung as he has been trying to find Gaeul. Yijung finally went to the top and found nothing. He was panicked. 'What if something happened to her.' He asked himself. Just then Gaeul came to him.

"I think someone is very tiered of running." Gaeul told him.

"You. are you ok." Yijung asked her.

" _there she is? And I think she is ok." Jihoo said._

" _She nearly gave us heart attack" Junpyo said._

"Yes I'm, you have to accept my offer earlier." Gaeul told him.

"Yah what is this all about?" Yijung asked her.

"Just a punishment for your words at the bus." Gaeul told him.

"So you are mad at my words." Yijung asked her.

"Yes." She told him.

"And not for my thoughts?" he asked her with a wicked smile.

"Yes….(when she comprehend the meaning of the words,) No…" she told him.

"Yah what are you thinking about" he asked her.

"Nothing. Let's get down." Gaeul told him and started to walk fast.

"She is really cute." Yijung told and smiled to himself and followed her.

They reached the mount foot. And Yijung took her to the Soul restaurant. When they entered the restaurant the staffs greets them and they are the only people in that restaurant.

"Why no one is here, Are you booked this whole place for us" Gaeul asked him.

Yijung didn't know what to say. Then he want to make some fun.

"In your dreams." He told her.

"You….." before she could finish the manager came and took them to their table.

The table was filled with Gaeul's favorite dishes.

"Did Junpyo already prepared for the food arrangements." Yijung asked himself.

"Wow, all of my favorite dishes. Thank you sunbae." Gaeul told him.

"Now I'm your sunbae." Yijung asked.

"Your lunch treat gives the qualification of 'Sunbae'" Gaeul told him.

"What in the world where you find these rules." Yijung asked her.

"Yah don't speak while eating. I'm on." Gaeul told him, and started to eat the dishes.

Yijung just watched her eating. He didn't saw a girl who eats a lot.

"Are you going to finish all of this?." He asked her.

"Yah don't make fun of me, if you are worry about the bill, I'll pay. So don't worry." She told him.

"What? are you serious?" He asked her.

"Yes I'm serious." She told him.

"I'm just worried about your health. If you eat like this you will put on weight. And Junpyo didn't like fat girls." Yijung told her.

" _Why did he brought me in this conversation." Junpyo asked them._

" _Just wait and watch, you will eventually get to know" Jihoo told him._

"I don't care if Junpyo oppa didn't like fat girls. He will always cherish our Jandi." Gaeul told him.

" _That's my little sister, she knows her oppa verywell.." Junpyo told his friends._

"Don't you like him." Yijung asked her.

"No. I'm not." Gaeul told him.

" _Jihoo, he just pitied for himself" Junpyo told his friends._

"did you really think that Junpyo and Jandi are the perfect match."he asked her.

"They are soulmates." Gaeul told him.

"So do you believe in soulmates." Yijung asked her.

But she left without giving him any answer.

He followed her and she was taking selfies of her own with cute faces on the beach.

"You are trying really hard to be cute." Yijung told her.

"Yah I don't want to talk to you. just leave me alone." (You are still act like the old jerk. How come I fell in love with you gaeul thought to herself.) and went to a peddling boat and started to peddle. But as we already know what is Yijung going to do, he just hopped on the boat and started to peddle.

"You didn't give the answer for my question?" He asked her

"What are you talking about?" she asked him.

"Do you belive in Soulmate?" he asked her.

"Yes. I do. And I know you also belive in it too. So don't try to say nonsense about my belief." She told him.

"You are an assuming girl, I didn't belive in soulmate or true love." Yijung told her.

"Do you know they said that strong denial is an affirmation." Gaeul winked at him.

"So did you found your soulmate?" He asked her not caring about her previous statement.

"Why did you ask?" she asked him.

"I'm just curious." He told her.

"Curious?" she asked him.

"I'm just curious to know about your price charming. I'm just worried about him." He told her in mocking tone.

"You are worried about him. But you can't make anything to separate him from me. I won't let him go. He has to stick to me this life time, there is no choice for him." Gaeul told him.

"It would be his karma being your soulmate. I just pray that God would be with him." He told her, Gaeul just gazed at him with unbelief.

 _The trio couldn't control their laughter._

 _THAT IS FOR NOW, FOLLOW UP TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENS IN NEXT CHAPTER._

 _BYE EVERYONE. THANKS FOR READING._


	9. Chapter 9

**Executing – Operation- Making the Cassanova to go on a date with Gaeul: (PART – II )**

" _ **We already crossed the half river. God please help us to cross the other half."**_ _ **Junpyo prayed.**_

" _ **So what is their next destination?" Jihoo asked Junpyo.**_

" _ **Don't know?" Junpyo told him.**_

" _ **What? didn't you read the schedule?" he asked him.**_

" _ **Jihoo, Its Junpyo how could he remember the things." Woobin told him.**_

" _ **Then what about you? you are also there?" Jynpyo asked him.**_

" _ **Stop it guys just follow them we could come to know." Jihoo told them.**_

 **Yijung lead Gaeul towards their next destination – Horse Riding. Yijung went to talk to the manager.**

" **Hello, …" Yijung started but has been interrupted by the manager.**

" **Hello , everything is ready. I already arranged the horse for you." the manager told him.**

 **(Junpyo even arranged the horse for us. Yijung thought to himself.)**

" **Where could we get our horses?" he asked him.**

" **But sir, they said that you might need a single white horse." He told him.**

" **Didn't he say that we might need two horses, we are two people." Yijung told him.**

" **But sir they said that you need a single white horse." He told him.**

" **Now what I'm going to do? She is waiting there." He said desperately.**

" **Sir why don't you and your girlfriend ride on the same horse. Girls really like these kind of gestures. It would be romantic." He told him.**

" _ **then our cassanova will definitely love this." Woobin told his friends.**_

" **But she is…..((not my girlfriend, but Its not a bad idea either. Yah Yijung where are your smoothness went? you were just going to left the chance of impressing a girl. You ran out of your way Yijung. He hought to himself.)) Thanks for the idea. Ok manager where is the horse." He asked him.**

 **The manager gave the horse to him. It was a white horse with marvelous beauty. He mount on it and he rides towards Gaeul.**

 **Meanwhile Gaeul just staring at a place which reminds her last horse riding at this island (And you guys really remember that when they went on horse riding Yijung helped her to hop on the horse.). that memory came to her and a beautiful smile adorned on her lips she has been in her dream world. And when she came to earth she saw that Yijung has been riding a white horse and he has been coming towards her. She just thought that he may assigned someone to get her a horse. But no one is there.**

" **He already riding the horse, then he won't help me like last time. (she was little disappointed.) Wait, Where is my horse." She asked herself. Maybe Yijung would give her the answer once he reached her but to her shock he didn't stop or get down from the horse. He just lift Gaeul from the land and placed her at his front on the same horse. Gaeul was shocked and she just hugged him because of her fear of falling down.**

" **Yah. Sunbae, What are you doing?" she asked him.**

" **Don't you see I'm riding the horse." He told him.**

" **I know that idiot, but what about me." She asked him.**

" **Don't you want to ride the horse." He asked her.**

" **Yes but not like this." She told him.**

" **Don't worry I wont let you fall." He told her.(May be I just want you fall not on earth but in love with me. Yah Yijung what are thinking about, just don't think about that. she is just a country pumpkin. You are just doing this just to save your pride. You are just charming her.)**

" **Yah why are you doing this sunbae" she asked him.**

" **I just want to give you some fairy tale effect." He told her.**

" **What?" she stared at him.**

" **In fairytales Prince charming comes and took the princes with him on his horse. I just thought as you are living in fairytale so I just giving you some effects." He told her.**

 **Gaeul just gazed at him.**

" _ **Yah Woobin, he tries to steal your name 'Prince'." Junpyo told him.**_

" _ **I Don't mind they are surely acts like the prince and princes in the fairytale." Woobin told him.**_

" **So did your prince charming did something like this for you? or would he capable of doing these kind of things." Yijung asked her.**

" **Yes he has the capacity. But compared to you he is lacking the charm" Gaeul smiled at him.**

" **So do you like my charms?" he asked her.**

" **No" she told him rapidly.( How could I surpass your charms. She thinks to herself.)**

" **Do you know someone told me that a strong denial is an affirmation. " he winked at her.**

 **She just mesmerized by his smile. Some moments flew.**

" **So do you have any idea of broking the hug? I know I'm handsome, but I think you can even enjoy the sceneries infront of us." he told her jokingly.**

 **She broke the hug and instantly Yijung missed her warmth.**

" _ **Yijung surely know how to ruin the moment." Junpyo said.**_

" _ **No he is not ruining the moment. He just did that to enjoy Gaeul's blushing face. He told me he loves her blushing face. So he actually these kind of things just to see her red face." Woobin told him.**_

 **A red hue adorned her cheeks which eventually did something to his heart and she sat comfortably as she put her legs on the two sides of the horse. The couple enjoyed the horse riding as they enjoyed the sceneries and their romantic moments together. During this ride something stirred in Yijung's heart as they have been very close during the ride. But he refused to think about that.**

 **After the horse riding Yijung and Gaeul went to shopping.** **Despite Yijung's insists** **Gaeul didn't buy anything.** **He want to do something. He read the schedule once more and it said that dinner at 7 pm, but there is no place name.**

 **(May be it would be at resort, like morning breakfast. So we are going to dinner.)**

 **And now he know what to do next, if she didn't accept anything then he have to make her accept something.**

 **He just grabbed her hand and took her to a boutique named 'Soulmates'.**

" **Yah Sunbae why are we here? I already have a lot of dresses, I'm not going to buy anything." she told him.**

" **Who said that we are here to buy dress for you?" he teased her.**

" **Then why are we here?" she asked him.**

" **We came here to buy a dinner suit for me?" he told her.**

" **Dinner suit, don't you already have enough, you have nearly twenty new suits in your closet." She told him.**

 **(("How did she know about that?" he thought. Maybe she read an article about me)).**

" **Is there a limitation for me to having number of suits" He asked her.**

" **No" she told him.**

" **Then come and help me to select a suit" he asked her.**

 **They just roamed the store and it was beautiful. They liked the themes and designs of the dress in that store.**

" **Hello excuse me mam? How may I help you." a young man in a stylish attire asked Gaeul.**

" **And who are you?" Yijung asked him.**

" **I'm the owner and the designer of the store." He told him but his eyes are on Gaeul.**

" **We are looking for dresses for a dinner party." she told him and Yijung eyed at the man.**

" **Oh this way beautiful lady." He told her and gave her his hand to take. But before that Yijung hold her hand.**

" **Hey sweety, come on lets go." he told her and lead her towards the section the guy told them.**

 **That man followed them, with the disappointed look. "Alice (he called a young girl) help the customer." He told her.**

" **This section holds the dresses for dinner party with matching pair like couple clothes." She showed them.**

" **But we only need….." before she could answer Yijung interrupted her.**

" **Gaeulyang see it is a perfect catch" he told her showing her a couple's dress. It's a gray color coat and a white inner shirt which has been matched with a gray color knee length dress – simple but elegant it also adorned some white pearls around the neck and waist.**

" **But Sunbae?" she starts but interrupted by him.**

" **Gaeul yang we already late for the party just go and wear it." He told her.**

" **But…." She starts.**

" **No buts, just go. Everyone is waiting for us?" he told her and pushed her into the trail room.**

" **You will never change. You spoil brat." She mumbled.**

 **After few minutes Yijung came wearing the new suit, only met Gaeul who is also came from the trails and she was stunning in her dress. He paid the bill.**

" **Sunbae what were you talking about there? Dinner party? But Jandi and everyone is waiting for us." Gaeul asked him.**

" **We are having dinner at our friends so don't worry." He told her.**

 **And he saw the watch and it was 5:50 pm. Just then an idea came to his mind and he closed her eyes.**

" **Sunbae what are you doing?" Gaeul asked him.**

" **Shhh. Silent just follow my lead." He told her and lead her towards the beach and a smile adorned his lips and he took his eyes from her eyes.**

" **So what do you say?"he asked her.**

 **She just opened her eyes and only welcomed by the beautiful sunset at the bay of the sea and sky.**

" **Wow…Beautiful.. thank you sunbae. I always thought that the sun rising is beautiful but now I thought that the sunset is more beautiful. I wish my wedding will take place at this back drop." She told him.**

" **What did you say?" He asked her.**

" **Nothing(we already arranged for the wedding – she thought to herself.)" Gaeul tld him.**

" **So shall we leave?" Yijung asked her.**

" **Just five minutes more." She told him.**

 **After five minute they took a taxi and wet towards the resort.(Actually that taxi has been set by Woobin.)**

 _ **Just then a ringtone was heard at the car and everyone checked their respective mobiles but the ringtone was not came from their mobile, after some moment they came to know that the mobile which got the call was not them but Yijung's. They just took Yijung's mobile for safety measures.**_

 _ **Woobin took the mobile and saw who is calling to Yijung. It was Jandi. Woobin was shocked.**_

" _ **Woobin who is it?" Junpyo asked him.**_

" _ **Jandi." Woobin answered him.**_

 _ **Junpyo became frozen.**_

" _ **Woobin answer the call." Jihoo told him.**_

" _ **But I Don't know what to say to her. Junpyo why don't you answer." Woobin told him.**_

" _ **Nooooooo. " he told him.**_

" _ **Yah she is your wife. You know how to tackle her." Woobin told him.**_

" _ **I'm afraid. She easily caught my lies. Jihoo why don't you attend the call, she won't suspect you. " Junpyo told him.**_

" _ **Yah Yijung Sunbae why you took too long to answer my call?" Jandi asked him once he answered the call.**_

" _ **Hello, Jandi." Jihoo answered.**_

" _ **Jihoo Sunbae," Jandi asked him.**_

" _ **Jandi Yijung left his mobile, he didn't want any interruption." Jihoo told her.**_

" _ **Oh," she just said.**_

" _ **So why did you call? Is anything serious." he asked her.**_

" _ **Junpyo's mom called and informed me that they are safely landed. And they will join us at dinner." She told him.**_

" _ **What diiner." Jihoo told her.**_

" _ **Yes Sunbae." Jandi told him.**_

" _ **Ok Jandi bye." With that Yijung cut the call.**_

" _ **What she said?" Junpyo asked him.**_

" _ **Our parents are going to joining us at dinner." Jihoo told them.**_

" _ **What we do now?" Junpyo asked him.**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello everyone**

 **It's been so long, sorry for having you wait to compantiate this chapter is a long one.**

 **And I would like to thank everyone who are loving this fanfiction.**

 **Please share your views.**

 **Here is the next chapter.**

 **Executing – Operation- Making the Cassanova to go on a date with Gaeul: (PART – III )**

" **Our parents are going to joining us at dinner." Jihoo told them.**

" **What we do now?" Junpyo asked him.**

" **We just have to do the same thing what we did at morning, just don't let Yijung near anyone or talk to him." Woobin told them.**

" **Guys its already late and if we are not there, the girls would suspect us?" Jihoo told them.**

" **To take the action in control, We have to be there before Yijung." Junpyo told them.**

 **Woobin called his man, one who is driving the taxi and told him to take a long route and took long time to reach.**

" **So we have thirty minutes we have to arrange everything before their arrival." Woobin told his friend.**

 **And they reached the resort.**

" **Finally you guys are arrived, where were you? are you very busy? Even Junpyo didn't call me? So did you guys finished your surprise plan." Jandi asked them.**

" **Surprise plan?" Junpyo asked her. Woobin just gave a light punch on his back.**

" **everything is done. I think you girls are really missed us?" Jihoo asked them.**

" **No" the three girls told at the same time.**

" **Someone told me that a strong denial is an affirmation." Woobin told them as he pulled Jaekyung for a hug and the other two guys followed him and hugged their respective partners.**

" **that's Gaeul's favorite lines." Jandi told them.**

" **So where is everyone.?"Jihoo asked them.**

" **they came just a few minutes ago and they asked about you. Now, they are in their rooms." Jandi told them.**

" **So did they want anything?" Junpyo asked them.**

" **Yijung Sunbae already made the arrangements through the wedding planner." Hani told them.**

" **So did you guys know where is Gaeul and Yijung sunbae, its getting late they have to rest, they have to wake up early." Jandi told them.**

" **They will reach here in few minutes. Is everything ready for the dinner party." Jihoo told them.**

" **Not a party, its just a dinner. And everything is ready. I asked to the chef and he told me that Sunbae already told them about the preparation. I didn't know that Sunbae would be this concern." Jandi told them.**

" **You know he is the most sensitive guy in the gang." Woobin told them.**

 **Just then Jandi's mobile rang.**

" **Hello, Omma, ….Oh …..Its ok omma. Good night." Jandi cut the call.**

" **It's Omma, she said that they are very tiered of the journey and jet lag so they said they wont join us at dinner. " Jandi told them.**

" **Yes." Junpyo gave a high five to Woobin.**

" **Why are you very happy about the news?" Jandi asked them.**

" **I just…."Junpyo blabbered.**

" **What else. He just happy because he didn't like to share you with his mom. He was very jealouse because you always stick to his mom and he didn't like that." Jihoo told her.**

" **Who would think that the dragon lady and high kick queen would get along well?" Woobin said.**

" **Yes. You are right I didn't know how much they detached each other?" Jihoo said.**

" **That is past. Do you know what is new? The dragon lady loves her more than she loves me." Junpyo told them.**

 **Everyone laughed.**

" **did we miss something?" Yijung asked them as Yijung and Gaeul both reached them.**

" **Yijung." Woobin said.**

" **Gaeul you are looking beautiful" Hani told her.**

" **Yes she is right. You guys are looking fab. Where did you get this dress." Jaekyung told them.**

" **At Soul boutique" Junpyo told her.**

" **How did you know?" Yijung asked him.**

" **Did you stalked us oppa" Gaeul asked him.**

" **Yah It's my island, and I know everything about this island." Junpyo told them.**

" **Hello, everyone." Ricky greeted everyone.**

" **Hai Ricky. Ricky are you with the guys? you were not here?" Jaekyung asked him.**

" **I just went ….for sight seeing to find nice location. You see location for the album." He told her showing his camera.**

 **Just then Jandi's stomach groveled.**

" **I think it's time for dinner." Yijung told them.**

 **The dinner was fun with little banters and everytime the girls tries to ask anything to Yijung the guys tries to change the topic. After the dinner everyone went to poolside but it was different from the last time. And it was very cold, and the pool was fully closed by someknid of door, may be they are doing some renovation everyone thought and Yijung just pulled Junpyo aside.**

" **Yijung, what are doing." Junpyo asked him.**

" **Junpyo see this it shows 'show time' what is that mean." He asked him showing the list.**

 **He don't know what to say he just tries to get the attention of Jihoo or Woobin but they are busy with their partners.**

" **Oh that…." he starts but before that the manager of the resort came to them.**

" **Sir everything is ready for the show time." The manager told Yijung.**

" **Excuse me Yijung," Junpyo excused himself and lead the manager away with him.**

" **Now tell me what is exactly his plan." Junpyo asked him.**

 **And the manger told him Yijung's plan.**

 **And a few minutes later few men came with some gifts.**

" **So everyone listen, our Yijung planned something special for someone."**

" **What?" Yijung mouthed.**

" **there are some boxes, and you guys have to put that." Junpyo told them.**

" **But what is in it?" Jandi asked him.**

" **It is a surprice." Junpyo told her.**

 **Yijung went to Junpyo and asked him some questions.**

" **Yah what are you talking about, my surprice?" he asked him.**

" **I'm just helping you to charm the girl, just play along." He told him.**

 **Everyone was shocked when they opened the box, there was skating shoes.**

" **Skating shoes?" Hani asked him.**

" **Yes." Junpyo answered her.**

" **But now?" Jaekyung asked him.**

" **And where are we going to skate, there is no skating range in this island." Jandi asked him.**

" **You will come to know. Ready, one, two,….three." Junpyo counted.**

 **At the count of three the door opened and the water of pool has been freezed and it is just ready for the skating.**

" **So guys do you like it. And onemore information. Today I want everyone should skate along with their partners." He told them.**

" **So it's a couple's act. Gaeul yang would you like to join with me." Yijung asked her extending his hand. She didn't came from her surprising state its like a Dejavu for her.**

 **The four couples enjoyed the skating after fifteen minutes everyone was tiered and frozen for cold but our couple was not tiered and at last Yijung saw Gaeuls shuttering. And stopped her and gave her his coat like last time. Gaeul was frozen. Today was best day of her life, she just went to back to her past and re-lived the moments with him. He surely rekindled her whole memory. She was on the verge of the tears.**

 **He just looked into her eyes it was filled with so much emotion and love. And their lovable moment was interrupted by someone.**

" **And its show time." Junpyo told everyone with that the fireworks show started and it was beautiful and finally it wrote Gaeul's name on the sky, that was the high light of the show.**

 **Gaeul just hugged Yijung and the tears which has been controlled by her was now didn't obey her and it flow on her cheeks. Yijung was shocked seeing her tears.**

" **Gaeul yang, please don't cry." He told her.**

 **He wanted to stop her tears, maybe my sweet talks can stop her tears, he thought.**

" **Gaeul yang, do you know some women thought that they are beautiful when they cry, but that's not true." He told her.**

 **She started to hit him.**

" **Yah, didn't you like it. Why are you hitting me?" he asked her.**

" **For being so perfect. I love it sunbae. Thank you so much sunbae for making this day memorable. Thank you so much." She gave him another tight hug.**

 **The feelling of her warmth was so good and it was giving him some strange feeling but he welcomed the feeling he didn't afraid of the feeing.**

" **Yijung sunbae, sorry for the interruption but its late" Jandi interrupted.**

" **Oh, Jandi. Sorry Sunbae, I have to go. Good night." Gaeul told him and gave him a peck on his lips and left him.**

 **Yijung was frozen on his place. He just touched his lips.**

" **Yijung are you ok." Junpyo asked him.**

" **I'm" he told him. (I'm not ok, she kissed me, I kissed many girls but her mere peck caught my guard. What is this feeling.) he asked himself.**

" **Junpyo shall we go to our room." Yijung asked him and just then his hand found the paper and read.**

" **Junpyo what is this meeting with wedding planner." Yijung asked him.**

" **Oh, that, meeting the wedding planner. Jihoo come here. he asked me about the wedding planner, tell him about this." Junpyo told him.**

" **Oh that, we are meeting the wedding planner to plan your wedding." Jihoo told him.**

" **What?" Yijung asked him.**

" **Just kidding, its about the album." Jihoo told him.**

" **Oh." Yijung told them.**

 **Meanwhile the wedding planner came and Woobin interrupted him and told him that everything should be ready at time.**

" **Guys shall we move, I'm already tired, I'm sleepy." Woobin told his friends.**

 **Along with Ricky the F4 went to their room and Yijung went to freshen up himself.**

" **Thank God. Everything went well." Junpyo prayed.**

" **Junpyo don't feel relax, we have wedding ahead." Woobin told him.**

" **We have only 9 hours. The ceremony starts at 6 am." Jihoo told him.**

" **Excuse me, Why don't you tell the truth to them. I think that girl is really mature and loves him a lot. Then why don't you try?" Ricky told them.**

" **We know she loves him a lot, and we even know she cannot live without him. If the news about Yijung reaches her, she is the one who is going to suffer the pain." Woobin told him.**

" **You didn't know who she was? She was the angle, Yes an angle for Yijung, Yijung was our friend, a best friend, he cares for everyone. He was the person one who gets our life on the right track, if any of us took wrong path or did something wrong he was the one who gets back to the right. He was a good brother and mentor for us. But we didn't realize the pain he buried himself since childhood. He just become cassanova just to protect himself from the world he just used that as a mask to hide his pain. He lost his first love. He has been making everyone's life happy but his life was just a dark room, then she came as a bright light to his life, it was not an easy task for her. He always wore the cassanova mask and act as a cold person, but she found the kind and innocent child behind the mask and tries to show his true self to him. But he was afraid of being exposed his pain. He was afraid of hurting her. He tries to hate her and make her hate him. But finally she gave him strength to believe in him when he himself lost faith in him. And slowly she broke the mask and bringout the most amazing person. If we told her that her hardwork and sufferings were went vain and he become the old cassanova, I don't know she could bear the pain. They both suffered a lot and we don't want them to suffer more. That's why we are praying for his recovery…..Your boss told us that he could be normal soon. We just hope for best." Woobin told him as his tears welled up in his eyes, Jihoo patted his back.**

" **Even doctor told us he may be get his memory after getting a good sleep." Jihoo told him.**

" **Ok, I will also pray for them." Ricky told them.**

 **Yijung came from the bathroom.**

" **So guys what are you talking about" Yijung asked them.**

" **Oh nothing just nonsense." Junpyo told him.**

" **I don't know why? I felt you guys are acting strange. Is something wrong." Yijung asked them.**

" **No, everything is perfectly alright." Jihoo told him.**

" **So guys what are we going to do now? Do you have any plans?" he asked.**

" **Yijung are not you going to sleep, you said you were tired." Junpyo asked him.**

" **No, I'm not sleepy anymore."((Something is bothering me. But what is it? My heart aches? I just felt something big is going to happen.)).**

" **Can we play something?" Yijung asked them.**

" **Yah Yijung just go to sleep, if not your eyes would be big and you have to answer everyone's question." Jun pyo told him.**

" **Yah. Stupid when are going to stop your incoherent talks." Yijung told him.**

" **Why don't you and Junpyo play we have to make some arrangements" Jihoo told Yijung.**

" **Arrangements. For what?" Yijung asked him.**

" **About the album." Jihoo told him.**

" **Ok you guys carry on. Woobin what about you?" Yijung asked him.**

" **Me I'm also playing an important role in this conversation. I will join you next time." Woobin told him.**

 **Junpyo and Yijung went to play the video games in the gaming area, It was actually an separate area from the room but we could see everything through the glass.**

 **And Jihoo, Woobin and Ricky really tried to find a solution for the misery, but it didn't workedout. While planning their eyes got sleep. And they all slept on the couch while thinking about the plan.**

Yah guys just wakeup and think about a remedy.

Please review.

See you soon have a nice day

"


	11. Chapter 11

Hi guys.

here is the next chapter.

Its a shortone.

 **Fishing the idea**

 **Junpyo was very tiered, its been nearly 3 O' clock in the morning, but Yijung didn't leave him from his cultch. They have been playing video games for hours. Though Junpyo was fond of video games, now he really sick of it. He already pleaded him about his sleepiness but his friend won't let him go. And finally Yijung gave mercy to him and left him.**

 **Junpyo gave a relaxing breath and went to saw his friends, but only found them sleeping soundly on the couch. he went to them fuming.**

" **Yah, get up." Junpyo wakes up his friends.**

" **Yah, Junpyo why are you disturbing me. Just go to Jandi." Woobin told him.**

" **Yah you morons we have only two hours. Its already 4 O' clock. Wake up its Yijung's wedding." Junpyo told them.**

 **With a shock the three members wakes up.**

" **So did you guys found any solution." Junpyo asked them.**

" **No." Jihoo told him.**

" **Yah I have been playing video games with Yijung for hours just to give you some time to think, but you guys were only…SLEEPING." Junpyo told him.**

" **We have been trying very hard, but nothing came for it." Woobin told him.**

" **Did Yijung sleep. Doctor said that there is a chance of returning memory after a good sleep." Ricky asked him.**

" **Sleep. He didn't even close his eyes even for a minute." Junpyo told him.**

" **What are we going to do now." Woobin asked them.**

" **Hi guys, is everything ok." Yijung asked them as he entered the room.**

" **Oh Yijung, its just…nothing." Jihoo told him.**

" **Is everything settled for the shoot. Are you worried for your album?" Yijung asked him.**

 **Then an idea illuminated into Ricky's head.**

" **Actually yes. the couple who were going to act on this album has been stuck in the States, they wont be here today. And we are promised to release the album at today- Valentines day evening. Now how could we manage to complete the shoot." Ricky told him. ( Woobin, Jihoo and Junpyo eyed him What are you doing? And he just gestured him to play along, only Jihoo could capture his ideas)**

" **Don't worry everything will be alright." Yijung told him.**

" **How could everything will be alright?" Jihoo asked him.**

" **Yah we are all here and we could find another couple." Yijung told him.**

" **How it could be possible. We have hardly two hours for the ceremony I mean…. For the shoot. And they have to pass the screen test and they have to have chemistry. We searched a lot and then only we finalized this couple." Jihoo asked him.**

" **That's hard." Yijung told him.**

" **Jihoo actually I had a couple in my mind and they would be perfect for our album, but I doubt they will accept our offer. I think its impossible." Ricky told him.**

" **There is nothing impossible for F4, Who are they? I will make them accept." Yijung told him.**

" **Are you sure?" Ricky asked him.**

" **Yes. I'm. " Yijung told him.**

" **here." Ricky told him and showed him few pictures of Gaeul and Yijung..**

" **What?" Yijung shocked.**

So guys what do you think. will Yijung accept this offer or not.

send your thoughts as review. bye. thanks for your time


	12. Chapter 12

Higuys

Here is the next chapter.

 **Persuading Yijung**

" **Jihoo actually I had a couple in my mind and they would be perfect for our album, but I doubt they will accept our offer. I think its impossible." Ricky told him.**

" **There is nothing impossible for F4, Who are they? I will make them accept." Yijung told him.**

" **Are you sure?" Ricky asked him.**

" **Yes. I'm. " Yijung told him.**

" **here." Ricky told him and showed him few pictures of Gaeul and Yijung..**

" **What?" Yijung shocked.**

" **Yes, you are the one who could save us. please .." Ricky told him.**

" **But how could that be? country pumpkin and me?." Yijung asked him.**

" **Yes you two." He answered.**

" **But we aren't couples, and there is no chemistry between us." he told him.**

" **Who told you that, just look at the pictures. You guys are perfect couple. What about you guys?" Ricky showed him their video at skating.**

" **Yijung please, just for me. You already have some experience in modeling. And you are famous among the girls. and I'm sure it would be a huge hit. Please help me. Its about my career." Jihoo told him.**

" **But what about Gaeul yang?" Yijung asked him.**

" **You don't worry about that, just say yes." Jihoo told him.**

" **Ok." Yijung told him.**

" **Thank you verymuch Yijung" Jihoo hugged him.**

" **Yah getoff from me." Yijung told him.**

" **Oh sorry." He apologized.**

" **Jihoo you have to ask Gaeul's permission, I don't think she would accept this." He told him.**

" **Yijung don't worry, we will take care off it. Just focus on yourself." Jihoo told him.**

" **So, now tell me What is my role in this album and what is the theme of the album, the script. My dialogues." He asked him.**

" **You don't worry about that just go and get ready. and wear this we will talk about this later." Jihoo told him and pushed him giving the suit to Yijung.**

 **Yijung took the suit from Jihoo and went to take bath.**

 **Woobin told his body guards not to allow anyone into the room.**

" **Guys just make quick moves and get ready for the occasion." Jhoo told them and within fifteen minutes everyone came to the hall.**

" **It would be a record for my ability, I didn't get ready this quickly. How I look good?" Junpyo asked them.**

" **Junpyo its not important, just focus on today's event." Woobin told them.**

 **Just then Yijung entered the hall.**

" **You Guys… already get ready." Yijung asked them.**

" **We are. And you look dashing" Jihoo told him.**

" **Yah I always look dashing." He answered him.**

" **Yes that's true." Ricky told him.**

" **I think the selection of suit is definitely Jihoo as its color is white. But the design and works were nice great job Jihoo." Yijung asked him.**

 **(Yijung its your selection dude. Only we knew that how you tortured the designer just to finalise the suit.) Woobin thought.**

" **So tell me what are we going to do now? Did you talk to Gaeulyang?" he asked Jihoo.**

" **No worries. Everything is done." Jihoo answered him.**

 **Just then some noise were heard at the door step and that is a familiar sound who else Jandi. "Yah don't you know who I'm?"**

" **That's Jandi, I will take care of her." Jihoo told them and went to the door.**

" **Jandi what are you doing here?" he asked her.**

" **I just want to see Yijung Sunbae. And this guy didn't allow me in." she told him.**

" **are you sure you are here to see Yijung or your lovable husband who didn't call you since tomorrow night." he told her.**

" **Sunbae?" she eyed him.**

" **Everyone is go to Gaeul and check the preparation." Jihoo told her and send her away.**

 **And just then Yijung's mom entered.**

" **Hi, Jihoo always handsome as my son" she greeted him.**

" **Hello aunty." (Yah how could I handle aunty, she is just recovering from her stress.)**

" **So,,,, would you allow me in or not. I want to see Yijung." She told him.**

" **Come on aunty" he escorted her in.**

" **Omma?" Yijung was surprised seeing his mom.**

" **Yijung my son You are looking great, I'm so happy for your decision." she exitedly hugged him.**

 **He was confused that his mom was here in New Caledonia and she seems verymuch exited and there is no stress in her face which was always dangling on her face. He didn't know what to do now.**

 **Just then her mobile rings (except Yijung others were relived that they were saved by the bell.)**

 **She excused herself and went to attend the call.**

" **Jihoo what is she doing here?" he asked him.**

" **She came here for her treatment. And she knew that you are here so she came here to see you." Jihoo told him.**

" **It was your grandma, She wants me to be with her, before I go to her, I just want to say something to you (Mom please don't send me to dad this time, please. Yujung prays.) today is a very important day in your life it will be a turning point. You may feel nervous it's usual to feel like that. just don't think anything else just think about your happy future. Don't panic, I'm always here to support you. fighting. Yijung you are not like your father I'm really happy for you. ok bye. Your grandma would be pissed off if I didn't go to her. Take care." She told him and left him baffled.**

 **The others already try to think what to answer for Yijung's question about his mother's speech.**

" **did she just cheered for my acting career." Yijung asked them.**

" **Yes." Junpyo told him.(OMG we don't want to worry any more.)**

" **Not only she, but all of our family is here in this hotel." Jihoo told him.**

" **What are they all doing here at the same time?" Yijung asked him.**

" **They were here to attend a conference and there is another thing you have to know before we leave this room." Jihoo told him.**

" **What is that?" Yijung asked them.**

" **That they all came to knew about our album and they want to part of it. So they were at the set so don't panic when you encounter with them." Jihoo told him.**

" **Is the dragon lady here?" Yijung asked him.**

" **Yes she is here and it is her idea." Jihoo told him.**

" **But that's not their style." Yjung questioned them.**

" **Yijung its her business tatics to capture the valentines, simple." Jihoo told him.**

" **So you are clear about the situation right" Jihoo asked him.**

" **No scripts, no dialogues how could I manage." Yijung asked him.**

" **You are a rich guy. You are going to marry your soulmate who puts your heart and life at the correct path." Jihoo told him.**

" **Then?" Yijung asked him.**

" **What then?" Jihoo asked him.**

" **What I'm going to do in this shoot?" he asked him.**

" **Nothing. Just go and marry Gaeul." Junpyo told him.**

" **What?" Yijung asked him.**

" **He was just joking you know him, he didn't mean anything he want to say that the theme of the shoot is wedding." jihoo explined him.**

" **Oh"**

" **Yijung we are planned to shoot it in a single shot. And you have to be in your character. We are fixed many cameras some of them are hidden. And we three are your best men and our parents would be sat as guests. And You just have to think You are really going to marry your love and just do it like what your instinct tells, go with the flow of events. Clear." Jihoo asked him.**

" **Yes." Yijung told him.**

So what would happen next?

Did they achieve their plan or not?

Waiting for your reviews.

Have a good day


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hello everyone._**

 ** _I'm sorry for making you guys wait. I have been busy with my college admission._**

 ** _Now I'm back. And here is the next chapter guys hope you will love it. Review please._**

 **Wedding?**

In bride's room.

The room is filled with giggles and smiles, as Jandi entered the room.

There is some confusion on Jandi's face.

"Jandi, what happen to you?" Jaekyung asked her as soon as she analysed Jandi's expression.

"I felt something is wrong?" Jandi told her.

"What are you saying? Did they make any mess?" Hani asked her.

"I don't know exactly? They are acting weird. Something is cooking between them." JAndi told them.

"What are you talking about?" Gaeul asked Jandi.

"they didn't do anything till now? That's the matter." Jandi told them.

"Yah what are you talking about. If they didn't messup anything then it's a good sign." Hani told them.

"Yah girls didn't you catch my point. That the F4 didn't attempt to approach us." Jandi told them.

"I think Junpyo's stupidness got into you" Jaekyung told her.

"Yah I'm serious didn't you girls find it weird. That they didn't left us alone for a minute but they didn't show up or contact us from dinner. And Jaekyung Unni, did you forget our wedding, how Junpyo and F4 broke the back door and sneaks into our room just to see us. And now even Junpyo didn't tried to contact me. And they even stopped me to saw Yijung Sunbae, as if he is the bride and I tried to sneak out to see him." Jandi told them.

(Jaekyung and Hani in the room just burst into laughter as they just imagined Yijung as a bride and the other F4 as brides maid.)

"Yah stop it why are you laughing?" Jandi asked them.

" We just imagined Yijung as the bride and the others as brides maid." Jaekyung told her, for this comment Gaeul also joined them.

"Yah I'm serious." Jandi told them.

"Jandi, you are over reacting. They are really fine. They just try to compensate their time as they were busy with their respective works and had no time for hangingout. Or may be they are planning a surprise for us." Jaekyung told her though she also felt something is wrong, but she saw Gaeul's face as her face become pale, its Gaeul's Wedding if they keep talking about their doubts she would faint.

"I think Unni is right. Didn't you forget how they deserted us for four hours when we were having the Christmas get together at their lounge." Hiani reasoned out.

"Jandi just look at Gaeul how you terrified her. Just drop the subject." Jaekyung told Jandi's ear.

"Oh… May be you are right. I think they are upto something like surprise." Jandi tried her best to change Gaeul's mood.

"Girls I forget about something." Hani told them.

"What?" Jandi asked her.

"We didn't take any picture. Let's take a selfie" Hani told them.

Soon the tension in that room faded as they took many pictures and admired their pictures and complemented eachother and their dresses.

The wedding planner entered into the room with Gaeul's father and informed them that it's the time to start the ceremony.

At the Guys place,

Yijung's heart beats faster as the time flees he tried his best to calm his nerves.

"Yijung, what happened to you, be cool. You are a cool guy. Its just a film shooting, why are you acting like its your real wedding." Yijung asked himself as he tried to calm his nerves.

"Are you ok Yijung?" Jihoo asked him.

"Mmmm. Im ok." He answered him.

Just then a guy came into the room.

"Sir its time to start the ceremony." he told them.

"Ceremony?" Yijung asked the others.

"He means the shoot. I just hire a wedding planner for the shoot to decorate the set, and it is their habbit as they confused and forget about that they are working at a shooting set." Jihoo told him.

The wedding planner was shocked at their conversation. And before he could ask any question he has been escorted by Woobin who just warn him to not say anything about the incident.

The F4 stands at the enterance of the venue, it was a beautiful garden nearby the beach.

The trio entered into the garden and Yijung took a deep breath and entered into the garden. The four gave a great entry as followed by the sweet music by the musicians and the symphony of the sea waves.

The four of them went to the alter and Yijung was tring very hard not to get nervous, he felt something is different, he never been this nervous, he already did many photo shoots already but why did he felt very nervous now. He just looked at the crowed and it was filled with the familiar faces and he remembered Junpyo's warning and gave a bow to them and plastered a smile on his face to hide his nervousness.

And suddenly the tune changed and everyone turned behind and Yijung also looked at the side and the sight infront of him make his jaw dropped, as he saw his soon to be bride entered into the garden along with his father Jandi, Jaekyung and Hani.

And the other guys also awe strucked as they were stunned by their respective partners beauty.

Gaeul looked at Yijung whose jaw has been dropped and she blushed more. Her action made Yijung to come to his sense and he closed his mouth and gave her his heart melting smile.(Why didn't I feel that I was at a shoot, why did it felt so real. Yijung asked himself. But one thing is sure Gaeulyang is so beautiful, whoever is going marry her will be very lucky, but I wish that would be me. Yah what are you thinking about, its just a film shoot, and why are you keep thinking about the wedding things often its not your style Yijung what happened to you.)

Woobin pulled Yijung's hand to get him out from his reverie. And he came to his sense and gave his famous smile and he took Gaeul's hand from her father. And her father patted Yijung's back and went to his place.

Yijung looked into Gaeul's eyes as he got her hand from her father. His heart beats faster and his earlier thoughts came to him and that thought was cut of by the priest as he starts his speech.

" We are all gathered here to witness the union of Yijung and Gaeul. So, yijung will you like take Gaeul as your lawfully wedded wife and would love her with all your heart and stand by her side forever." The priest asked him.

"I would love to.( some giggles and laughs were heard and he came to his sense as he has been just mesmerized by her beauty) I mean I do." He just gave his smile to cover his embarrassment.

"Miss. Chu Gaeul will you take Yijung as your lawfully wedded husband and would love him with all your heart and stand by his side forever." The priest asked Gaeul.

"I..Do" she said as a red hue adored the blushing bride's cheeks.

"Now, I announce you two as a wedded couple. Now you may kiss." The priest declared.

Yijung just stared at her.(Kiss. What? now I have to kiss her. Yah you are acting like its your first kiss one side of him told him. Yah don't you know how her mere peck make me yesterday. Its just acting just do it. But I didn't acting that is the problem all the time yesterday date and today's wedding all felt real to me. Why its feel so real for me. Whatever Yijung just kiss her and it will over as the you finished the wedding album for Jihoo just do it. Said one part. All these things just clouded in his head.)

Everyone cheered for them to have their first kiss as husband and wife.

He looked at his friends and they just cheered him for the kiss aswell (I think they just forget about his memory lose.) he took a deep breath and pulled Gaeul from waist and leaned forward to kiss his real or fake whatever wife.

Gaeul just closed her eyes and waited for his lips but nothing happened and she opened her eyes and only saw Yijung's pale face.

"Sunbae, are you ok." She asked him as she stand from him and shook him.

Before he kiss her something happened to him. He heard some sounds, laughs(I'm sure its all Gaeul's.) and his head aches with pain.

There is no answer from him.

Then what he just fainted at the right moment. Gaeul tried her best to catch him but only ended up landed him upon her lap.

"Sunbae?" Gaeul called him but there is no answer from him. The F4 panicked rushed to him.

 ** _So what do you think?_**

 ** _Review please you reviews will give strength to me to continue please share your thoughts._**

 ** _And have a great day see u at next chapter, till then bye from clay and autumn who terribly waiting for your reviews._**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi guys.**

 **First I would like to thank the reviewers for sharing their thoughts,**

 **Its means a lot to me.**

 **And here is the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 13**

Gaeul just closed her eyes and waited for his lips but nothing happened and she opened her eyes and only saw Yijung's pale face.

"Sunbae, are you ok." She asked him as she stand from him and shook him.

Before he kiss her something happened to him. He heard some sounds, laughs(I'm sure its all Gaeul's.) and his head aches with pain.

There is no answer from him.

Then what he just fainted at the right moment. Gaeul tried her best to catch him but only ended up landed him upon her lap.

"Sunbae?" Gaeul called him but there is no answer from him.

Some of the guest said that the groom fainted because of the beauty of the bride. And some teased her.

But that teasing and laughs were soon left as yijung didn't come to his consciousness.

"Sunbae. Its not the time for pranks. Just get up." Gaeul told him as she shook him to bring back his consciousness.

"Don't worry its normal to faint at the wedding, I witnessed a lot but usually the one fainted at the wedding are brides but it's the first time I witnessed a groom fainting" the priest told her.

Gaeul gave a relaxing breath.

"Yijung …. Yijung " the F4 came to him and checked him.

And Gaeul told them that the priest told her that's usual but they didn't hear her words.

"Ricky come and check quick." Woobin shouted at Ricky.

Ricky came and checked his pulse and his eyes.

"Did something happen to him. Why did he faint. The doctor didn't told us that he would faint. He could be okey? Right?" Jihoo asked him.

"I don't know either why he fainted and why he lost his conscious. But I think he will be ok. His pulse and heart beats are normal." He told them.

And he called his chief doctor and informed about his condition he just told him to bring him to the hospital.

Gaeul just stunned at their reaction and her mind couldn't process properly.

"What is happening here? Ricky? Doctor?" Jandi asked them.

"Jandi it's not the right time for that we will explain everything later." Jihoo told her.

And they took Yijung to the hospital. Throughout the ride to the hospital Gaeul didn't left his hand.

The doctor was waiting at the hospital lobby and he took him to the emergency room.

Everyone was waiting outside the room as the doctor checked Yijung, Ricky also with him and within half and hour he came out.

Woobin was the first one went to the doctor who has been very tensed.

"Doctor what happened to him? He will be ok? Right?" he asked him.

The doctor took a deep breath as he try to control his anger.

" Come to the office." With that he just went to his office room and Ricky followed him.

Everyone looked at each other and agreed to follow the doctor. As they are entering the doctors office they heard that the doctor has been scolding Ricky.

"I send you there to look after him but what you did? Is it any type of joke or something, its most sensitive case, didn't I already told you about the mindset and psychological condition. But you acts as your own will." The doctor scolds him.

"No, sir I just thought that doing such things can bring his memory back." Ricky answered him.

"So you become more sense than I have." He shouted at him.

Just then others entered into the room. The doctor took a glass of water and gave a deep sigh.

"Doctor what happen to him?" Jandi asked him.

"Its all because of you, didn't I tell you cancel the wedding, because of the pressure he couldn't control himself and he faint because of the exhaustion." He shouted at them.

"Sorry doctor we just thought doing this can bring his memory back and this method worked in movies." Jihoo told him.

"Yah those are movies and its reality, and there are different kinds of memory loses we cant apply the same method to all of it." He told them.

The girls are confused because of their conversation.

"Memeory lose. Doctor what are you talking about?" Gaeul asked him out of frustratin because she is out of the scene and she want to know the truth.

Just then doctor looked at Gaeul, as he could comprehend that she is the bride of his patient.

"Don't you know anything? Didn't she know anything?" he asked the guys.

"No, doctor." Ricky told him.

"Unbelievable. What are you guys really upto all these time. Why didn't you tell her about him." The doctor asked them.

" What is really happen to Sunbae? Why didn't anyone tell me anything" Gaeul shouted at them.

"Gaeul cool down." JAndi consoled him, she never saw her friend in this stage, she is really not the type who would shout at others.(I think she only raises her voice on Yijung when ever he annoys her, but for others she is the cute and silent girl).

"How could I cool down when my Sunbae is in emergency room and no one open their mouth to tell me what happened to him?" Gaeul told her in the same high pitch.

"See what your action made her." The doctor told the others.

"Its all my fault. Its all my fault." Junpyo told Gaeul as his eyes filled with tears.

"Junpyo what are you talking about?" Jandi asked him.

"I threw an apple at him the day we arrive and it hits his head and he lost his last five years of memory. I'm really sorry Gaeul I didn't do this with intension, I'm sorry." Junpyo told her.

"Yah Jun pyo stop joking around how did hitting by an apple make a person lose his memory, if you upto any prank you have to know the basic things and may be you could say watermelon or coconut instead of an apple." Jaekyung told him.

"He is right, the size of the thing is not important here, the apple hit with force at the medulla part and he lost his memory and **he went back to his school days, his old self** and I'm really sorry to say this but **he have no memory of you**." the doctor told her.

Gaeul's worlds stopped at the doctors words " **He went back to his school days, his old self….. he have no memory of you,** " these words repeated in her minds she didn't hear anything.

" **He went back to his school days, his old self….. he have no memory of me.** " She was shocked. As a robot she just left the room while others were in the doctor's office piling questions at the guys and the doctor. Gaeul just walked as a robot without aware of her surroundings she went out the hospital, at that time she couldn't know what to do where to go, she is not herself, she didn't know what is she doing. Everyone curiously stared at her as she has been wearing the bridal dress.

"But he is normal, he acts as he knew about Gaeul they even went a date tomorrow." Jaekyung told them.

"We tricked both of them. As he is going to behave as the old Yijung." Jihoo told her.

"You guys tricked all of us?" Jaekyung asked them.

"What is the meaning of ' **old Yijung** ' You mean that old … " Jandi asked them as she already knew about the answer.

"Yes old Cassanova." Jihoo told her.

"Yah…I going to kill you guys.." Janadi shouted at them.

"You can kill us later, we have to know Yijun g's condition now." Jihoo told her.

"Doctor please tell us about his condition? He will be ok right?" Woobin asked the doctor.

"I'm not sure, did he get fine sleep?" the doctor asked them.

"No doctor he didn't close his for two minutes since he wake up at the hospital." Junpyo told him as he is also sticked to him yesterday.

"Ah, that is the case his brain may be tired that's why he fainted." The doctor concludes his theory.

"What?" everyone asked him.

"As we all aware that when ever our body gets tired we need some sleep or rest like that if we keep on using our brain and didn't gave the brain the rest as we already know that our brain got rest from our deep sleep so it automatically took its rest by shutting its function as the result of this the person lost their consciouness. Usually the person has not get enough rest for few days as you guys already informed me that he is going to marry, may be he is busy with the preparation so didn't have enough rest." He explained them.

"So if he have a good sleep, then he will get his memory?" Jandi asked him.

"I'm not sure. we have to wait till he getup from his sleep." He told them.

"When will he wake up?" Jihoo asked him.

"I'm not sure may be this evening." He told them.

Everyone gave a relief breath.

"GAeul, he will be…." And Jandis words were cutoff as she didn't find Gaeul there.

"Gaeul..Gaeul… calling her name she came out from the room and wanders the hospital and the others joined her.

Jandi sat at the hospital gate and cried and Junpyo and others went to her and consoled her.

"Gaeul where are you?" Jandi cried.

"Jandi calm down we can find her. She will be ok." Junpyo told her as he hugged her.

"She wont be ok? You don't know what is she felling now. But I know, I was also in her place once, it was very terrific moment when you forget about me, I'm doomed that time, now my friend, why did you guys come to our lives, our life was perfect back then." JAndi cried.

"I'm sorry Jandi." Junpyo begged her.

"What if Sunbae couldn't remember her? What will happen to Gaeul? What if she already took any crazy decision." Jandi panicked.

Meanwhile Woobin called his men and look for Gaeul.

"No Jandi, she is Gaeul the one who is very bold than you as she pulled away the crazy and cold blooded cassanova" Jaekyung pointed out.

"But all her works went wain and he went back to his old self now. And we couldn't find Gaeul." JAndi told her.

"Jandi, my men found her. She is at beach. My men watching her every move." Woobin informed her.

"We have to go to her. She needs us." Hani told them.

"No, just leave her alone. That is the thing she needs." Jandi told them.

"But…" Hani started but cutoff by Jandi.

"I was in her place once. And I know that is what she wanted." Jandi told them.

" Jihoo told her.

" Doctor say that he would be ok and did you forget that Junpyo also get back is memory right. Just pray to God for him to recover soon, that is the only thing we can do now." Jihoo told her.

And everyone went to the hospital to look at Yijung.

 **So what will happen next? To know just wait for another update till then bye from clay and autumn.**

 **Don't forget to review.**


	15. Chapter 15

Long time no see ahh?

First I would like to apologize for my delayed update. I have been stuck with my studies.

So it is the new chapter, I would say it would consists many reminisces of the original drama. Hope you guys like it.

Don't forget to review guys.

 **CHAPTER 14**

Gaeul's world stopped at the doctors words " **He went back to his school days, his old self….. he have no memory of you,** " these words repeated in her minds she didn't hear anything.

" **He went back to his school days, his old self….. he have no memory of me.** " She was shocked. As a robot she just left the room while others were in the doctor's office piling questions at the guys and the doctor.

Gaeul just walked as a robot without aware of her surroundings she went out the hospital, at that time she couldn't know what to do where to go, she is not herself, she didn't know what she is doing. Everyone curiously stared at her as she has been wearing the bridal dress.

The news shocked Gaeul's core, her sunbae/ her love/ her soulmate have no memory of her. She walked as a robot without her conscious. She didn't know how long she had walked, after a long walk as time passes she just reached the beach. As she had been walking at the beach she bumped at someone and lost her balance with slight tremble she just sat at the beach sand.

""I'm sorry." The person who pumped her apologized, and gave a quizzical look at her and left the place as Woobin's bodyguards approached her.

Woobin's men watched her at distance. They didn't know what she is feeling. What is she doing right now?

"He lost his memory. He didn't remember me." And doctors words" **He went back to his school days, his old self….. he has no memory of me.** " Echoed in her mind.

It is not fair for her, as he forget all the memories they shared together. But here she is with fully remberence of all those happy and unhappy memories of them. Her thoughts went back to the years.

She recalls all her memory with him. From the day when they first met and till now she remembered every minutes and remembered every feeling she felt whenever she is near him, the every sensation she clearly remembered.

 **Gaeul's POV**

"I even remember the first time when I lied my eyes on him (No, no not our first meeting at the porridge shop. I already saw him before when I was searching information about F4 for Jandi, and among the four of them, I was mesmerized by this guy though there were other three handsome guys who also has the face to behold, but no this guy definitely caught my attention, this guy and his eyes: this guy's eyes told me something, I didn't know what it is? It looks very familiar to me. It's just like my eyes find My soulate's eyes. I didn't even remember the other guys' faces at the websites but I clearly remember him. A little cheey I am. But just love these couple destinied forever ) and I even awestruck when my eyes met his eyes in real at the porridge shop. Though his action at his studio pissed me, I accepts his hospitality as I drank his tea, even today I was asking myself why I did that, Yet there is no answer for that. And his and Woobin sunbae's efforts to findout the truth about Jandi scandal makes me think that they also has a different side, a caring one.

And his endless dragging didn't left at our first meeting, and he dragged me one day by tricking me and took me to airport to go to New Caledonia. And this trip changed my life not only me but also the entire group as Jandi, Junpyo and Jihoo's love triangle starts here and most importantly I have been stuck with him as he has been baby-sitting me at the entire trip and during the time we talked about "Soulmates." I enjoyed the entire trip though some of the events flutters my heart, and I even avoided him some time to prevent him from knew about Jandi's feeling for Jihoo, though he was a keen observer and clearly observed the situation. And even many times his single sight made me feel something, for example when we went to visit the horse race between Junpyo and Jihoo, I sat beside him as our eyes met at a brief moment, my heart just fluttered at his sight do you guys remember this incident – when she sat beside him and they looked at eachother and suddenly averted their eyes-Wooow…the chemistry between two of them- at that shot was cuteeee, those were one of my favorite scenes.

And I even remember our meeting at the car race. And I have been even thinking about him lately, not to mention consciously as Jandi always talked about the F4 and their activities to me and I was shocked when Jandi informed me about his voluntary to help Junpyo at swimming contest and I shared many ideas to make him not to come to competition, as hitting him by cycle, and mixing something in his food and my master scolded me, and I was even jealous as my master took his side, and I said my master likes him. With a slight hope I went for him to ask to step back but he just turned me down. I even remembered his mischievous look when he congratulates Jandi after the competition, though he was congratulating Jandi his eyes are on me and it's made my heart you guys remembered this scene. Gaeul with that green coat. And how could I miss the fortunate and unfortunate day when Jandi and I found out about my ex boyfriend's secret, and especially Jandi's spin kick. I was crying as I sat at a staircase of a shop and he came from nowhere, with his sheepish grin on his face and told me,

"some women think that they are beautiful when they cry but that's not true." our first pretended date that is the point when I fully fall for him. And the valeintines day after the pretended date, was the first time he breaks my heart and acted like a jerk and rejected me indirectly and took my chocolate. There starts his work of breaking my heart, after that my life went on like a roller coaster ride as his pushing me out from his life by acting like a jerk. Through our journey with other F4 and the love of Junpyo and Jandi our life was quite eventfull. I was really thought some times that I'm not suited for him. And thanks to Junpyo and Jandi we always come together to solve their problem. And that night when I stopped at his studio just to speak about Junpyo sunbae but he changed the topic, and talks about Soulmate that's the time I saw his inner self, the true person who longs for love and care. Though many things happen between two of us he just acts as nothing has happened. As he popped at nowhere at the porridge shop at the exact time when I was yelling at the customer that I was responsible for the taste, he just asked "Are you sure, you can take responsibility?" he asked with the his signature grin. How could I forget the farewell swimming party for Jandi as he handed me his hanky, I didn't asked him for that. And that the time I came to know that he always there for me whenever I needed someone from the start and whenever I went to him for help though I doubted he would help me or not. After that our life become very busy and my life changed as the course of time as Jandi and Junpyo love problem and Jaekyung unnie's entry and the pretended date; during the date I saw the real Yijung with his own self with genuine smile and he looks like a child that whole day as we went many places, he may be declined but I'm cent percent sure he was not acting at the day. But everything went to down when his hand injured. He became someone who didn't I know. He was scary. Though I asked him for a date and it turned out to me a worst nightmare. And I even asked myself why I did went to his studio that very day but yet no answer though I was happy because I came to know his pain and his past. To prevent him from his past wounds and to make his hand work again I tried my best and even went to pottery classes just to feel what he feel when he touch the clay, and it gives me immense pleasure and when ever I touched the clay I felt he was near me. But happiness didn't long lost my life as I was the one who made him to met his first love, when I heard their conversation my heart shattered into many pieces suddenly I felt he became so far and I think I'am surely a crazy girl who even found out his first loves message to feel regret. That day he cried like a baby. And that night he asked me to come to his studio and he told me he wont giveup pottery and I'm very happy that I could make that, and that day become another memorable day for me as he invited to step on the clay with him and I have been very happy as we share our little conversation which turned out to be something else when I slipped and he caught me at his arms, mmm… and our close proximity, the butterflies in my stomach, and his smirk , his dimples and I was happy and even gave indirect permission for him to kiss me as he leaned to my face my phone rang and I abruptly break our little movement and went to attend the call. As I already know my happiness wont last longer as every time I 'm happy suddenly tragedy strikes just like that when I reached my home I was informed that my dad lost his job and it was because of Junpyo's mom and I was angry then I analyzed the situation and Jandi's life. And she didn't even sure of his feeling why did he tried to kiss her that night "may be because of his habit" my mind convinced my heart and that time my mind told me that "you are just like other girl." And once again I recalled everything about us and the morning incident came to my mind that he about his true feelings. I even somehow made my mind that he wont be mine in this life, and I clearly stated him that I wont be looking for him at Namsan stairs, he didn't say anything, though he wanted to say something about us but I don't want to hear his rejection another time after what I have been going through and he have been going through; I don't want to be a burden for him anymore and I made him pursue pottery once again that is enough for her to see him happy. but my heart didn't hear my mindset it keep on thinking about him may be my conversation about soulmates backfired me as I have been left my soulmate and keepon regretting for my action and that regret also didn't lost longer as in few days he took me to his kiln and made his indirect promise of coming to me as a better person for me if I didn't find my soulmate, that time I really wanted to shout at him that that wont never happen because I already find mine and that is you but I just smiled at his jester when he blushed for his confession awe… I just want to really want to kiss him he was so cute and stopped at the moment with the content of his smile and dimples as he diverted me to put some wood at the fire, if anyone saw him at that time wont believe the fact that he was a Casanova. Though we were separated four years there is no day in which I didn't remembered him, we may have been in contacts and they are also occasional as both of us busy with our career. And the day came as after four years he showed up at my classroom and told me, "you are putting too much pressure on your wrist" with his dimple smile, Is it a sentence which could used to say at your girlfriend or friend whom you didn't see for last four years, that words may be hurt somebody but it caught off guard as I saw his dimple smile, and he really came for me. And that is not the end of my surprise as our relationship become very strong as day by day and he clearly showed me how important and meaningful I'm for him, and the result of that he proposed to me and some people thought that it was early for both of us to get marry as we just started dating a few months ago, but they don't know how long we have the special feelings and relationship – 4 years long distant relationship and even before; and when Jandi doubted at him he clearly stated that we love each other and even our dating history could match Jandi and Junpyo dating history as both of us have feeling for a long time and I want her in my life as my better half to give us a better or should I say best life. I was moved by his explanation. Though I accepted his proposal, I didn't know he was very quick into this marriage thing, I just thought that may be it would take few years to get married but he just make it in a month and half. I have been wondering that tragedy didn't strike in my life since a long time and now it strikes at me finally making my life hell. Yesterday I was the happiest girl in the world but today the tables turned.

"So it is my fate. It's the ending for us both. So its just all over, right, there is no way for us, right. How could I live without him. Life without him could be possible for me?" She asked herself. Just then the sun race fell on her eyes even making her eye to adjust, she just adjust her view and only found the mesmerizing sunset, it was the same spot and same scene from yesterday the only thing missing is her soulmate, just sensing his vacuum made his heart crush and the thought of wanting her marriage at the backdrop. Just then she came to conscious as tear drops lined her cheeks, for the full day it was the time she freed her tears.

"Didn't I say some women think they are beautiful when they cry but that's not true" she was shocked, hearing the familiar words from ….and her tears increased.

So what do you think guys?

Who will it be the person?

Review please….


	16. Chapter 16

Hey guys

Sorry for the late updates

Here is the next chapter

Hope you would like it.

 **Chapter 15**

I just felt like I had been slept forever. Today is another special day in my life. I just opened my eyes and found the bright day light through the window. Oh no I slept long and I'm sure I would be late.

Abruptly I just sat at the bed. And found my friends were curiously staring at me.

"Yah why are you guys staring at me like that? Sorry girls I am late I don't know how I slept long, yah Woobin why didn't you wake me up?. Jandi, is Gaeul mad at me? can you just tell her that I will be ready in ten minutes. I didn't know how I slept long… and what time it is?" I asked them.

"Its 4 pm." Junpyo told him.

"What 4 pm I slept that long… Gaeul would be definitely mad at me." As saying this I just stepped out of the bed and my friends stopped me.

"Sunbae where do you think you are going? You are a patient just lay down" Jandi told me.

"Yah what are you saying me patient…."that's the time I found out that I wasn't laying at the hotel bed but in a hospital bed.

"What happened to me? Why I'm here? And you guys are worried and where is Gaeul? Is she ok? And why is she not here? Is something happened to her?" I asked them as I lost my patience. Jihoo just put his hands at my shoulder.

"Yijung Gaeul she is …." Jihoo started but trailed off.

"What happened to her? Don't hide anything. You know that she is my air right. Please tell me what happened to her." I asked him.

"First could you tell me who is Gaeul?" Jihoo asked me?

"It is not funny don't you know she is my soulmate?" I just yelled at him. I am here worried about Gaeul but he is just asking nonsense question.

"and would you please tell me what is the last thing you remember?" Jihoo asked me.

"aah the last thing we were drinking and Junpyo kept on scolding me and I also bickered with him and suddenly something hit at my back neck and a blackout. Which means Yah Junpyo why did you hit me. Because of you I just lost my recreating date with Gaeul." I yelled at him.

"I'm really sorry … I didn't know it would turn out to be like this." He told me as he hugged me and apologized to me. I just pat his back. Just then two persons entered in the room wearing doctor coats.

"Sorry for the interruption I have to check him up" one of them told us.

Everyone nodded their head.

"Doctor he remembered Gaeul" Junpyo told him. Doctor just nodded his head but gave a threatening look to the shinwa heir and surprisingly Junpyo didn't bicker with the doctor. And doctor checked my eyes and pulse.

"Hi I'm George, now I'm going to ask you few questions and you have to answer ok." Doctor told me.

I just nodded.

"what is your name?" he asked me.

"So Yijung" I answered.

"how old are you?"

"25 years old" I answered.

"what are you doing?"

"I'm a potter as well as the CEO of a museum back in Korea."

"how many girl friends do you have?"

"I have only one whom I'm going to marry -Gaeul"

"could you tell me today's date?

"February 13. 2015." I answered. And he just smiled at me and my friends.

"he is back to normal now there is no threat to his memory. He is fully recovered" he told them.

"Thank you doctor" Jandi thanked him and everyone thanked him.

"anyone please tell me what is going on. What happened to me? What was sickness? And what did the doctor talking about memory and where is Gaeul?" I just yelled at them.

"MM.. about that your friends will explain themselves. You guys have to clear the mess you made. And for your kind information he didn't have any memory of the past two days; so you have to takecare of that. Ok bye best of luck for your story telling. Yijung I wish you could give them few punches for me as well" doctor told me.

"but why?" I asked them.

"Just hear what they done to you. Bye" with that he left the room.

"Who is going to start" I asked them.

Everyone looked at eachother and told one another to tell.

"Yah if you guys won't open your mouth I will definitely give punches. Where is Gaeul?" I asked them.

"she is safe" Junpyo told him.

"Yijung you have to be calm I'll tell you everything. Where would I start ahn when you and Junpyo bickered at the beach Junpyo hit you with an apple and you lost…. you lost your few years memory and you didn't even remember Gaeul; we want you remember everything and we made you go on a date with Gaeul you didn't lost your date with Gaeul and finally today's date is not Feb 13. its Feb 14." Jihoo breifly told a story.

"what its feb 14, and hitting by an apple cause a memory lose I think you guys pulled a prank on me. Now please stop this nonsense. And tell me the truth." I asked them.

"Yijung sunbae they are telling the truth they even fooled us as well" Jandi also told me.

"Jandi you too." I just asked her.

"Yijung we are telling the truth you can check the date in your mobile" he handed my mobile and it also said the same date.

"you guys changed this right, you guys are planning this prank for the best man speech for tomorrow right?" I asked them.

"Yijung we didn't trick anything in your phone. Actually we tricked you to marry Gaeul and you guys even exchanged the vows and rings but before the wedding kiss you faint and we took you to the hospital, and see here is your wedding ring." Junpyo blabbered everything and held my hand showed my ring.

"I cant believe this? How could I forget Gaeul? And I didn't remember the wedding" I asked them as I touched the band and I also wearing the shirt which is the part of my wedding suit and my coat is placed on a table, I tried to find lie in their words but they are serious.

"even now you are doubting us just saw this?" Woobin show a video, It was true I was there in my wedding outfit which I have took time to select and everyone was there and the decoration were the same as we selected and all of my family and friends were there and finally Gaeul entered the hall with that beautiful white dress like an angel and we took vow and exchanged our rings and the priest told me to kiss my wife… what wife… Gaeul is now my wife… and she just closed her eyes and there I was faint at the right time , but that would be a romantic as I lay on Gaeul's lap.

Realisation hit me. I just tried to control my emotions.

"mm ok. I will take care of you guys later. Now tell me where is Gaeul? Is she outside?" I asked them as I stand on my foot.

"The thing is… when Gaeul came to know your memory lose she couldn't bear the pain as you didn't have any memory of her and ran out of the hospital." Jandi told him.

"What Gaeul ran away from the hospital and you guys couldn't stop her and let her alone? Jandi even you… couldn't you atleast accompany her." I just roared at them. How could they left a fragile Gaeul alone when she was in pain.

"What if something happened to her? What if she took wrong decision." I asked them as wild imaginations arise at my mind.

"Yijung. Cool down. She is ok."Junpyo told him.

"she is ok. How could you say that she is ok. Do you know how fragile she is. Do you know how would have she felt when she knew about my memory lose. And why I'm telling these things to you. You don't have the right to open your mouth. We have been in this mess because of you." I just threatened him.

"Yijung. I know how it would felt. I was once in her position.." Jandi started to comfort me.

"Jandi Gaeul is not you. She is …" I was interupted.

"I know she is not like me. She get back her sunbae in just a few hours. But for me it took weeks. I suffered a lot than her. Im sorry if I hurt you what I'm saying is that it's the best thing that you get back your memory in a short period and she wont have to suffer like me." Jandi told me.

"Im sorry Jandi if I rekindled your wound." I asked her. I just concerned about Gaeul so I just forget that Junpyo and Jandi also go through the same problem like us but that is a different circumstances.

"Its ok sunbae" she just smiled at me.

"Ok Guys could you tell me where is my Gaeul?" I asked them.

"See… she is alright. You think that we didn't care about her?" Woobin asked me as he showed a video of Gaeul and she was at the beach.

"Your wife is safe" Jihoo teased.

" Yes my wife. (a smile adored at my lips) Ok thank you guys bye I have to go to my wife….." with that I just left the room and ran towards the entrance of the hospital and with a swift a car stopped infront of me and it was Woobin.

"I think it would take a lot of time to get your wife if you use your legs. I could send you there quickly. What do you say…" he sheepishly smiled at me and I just hopped on the car; I didn't want to waste any time.

"Woobin fast …" I keep on telling him many times as I checked the time.

"Yah Yijung, I have been driving full speed. And I think I would definitely get arrested by the New Caledonian Police because of this fast driving." He yelled at me as he concentrates on his driving.

"I don't know Woobin, what would happen now. Gaeul will forgive me right? I didn't remember her and I didn't have any memory of our wedding." I asked him.

" Yah don't worry. Everything will be ok." He told me.

"Mmm Woobin you guys told me that I lost my few years memory which means… did I do something feisty these two days? You know what I mean." I just want to know that I didn't.

He just smiled at me.

"I know what you mean, clearly. And yes you were went back to the old Cassanova self." He told me.

"What? I was afraid did I made any mistakes during the course of time?" I asked him.

"Nothing big happened like what your wild imagination feeds you. You just kissed a nurse's hand and called her your girl. That is the only time you have acted as a cassanova and You didn't remember the expression of Junpyo when he saw you and he just yelled at the nurse; that's it." He told me.

"Are you sure?" I asked him I believe him but not my oldself.

"Yah I'm 100% sure. The F4 always stick together for the past two days. And even you lost the memory of Gaeul you always acts as a love sick puppy" he smiled at me.

Thank god I didn't do any wrong deeds. I felt at ease. And my thoughts were stopped when Woobin stopped the car and I found that we reached the beach. Woobin winked at me and said "Go get your wife…"

I alighted from the car as soon as possible and I didn't even gave a look at Woobin and ran over to the beach and roam the beach the beach like a stupid person and after few minutes of searching (that few minutes felt like years for me) I just stopped as my heart beat increased it is always like this when ever I was near Gaeul and just then I saw her profile figure down at the beach.

She looks like an angle in her white bridal dress and the evening sunlight also glowed in her skin and I smiled at myself and slowly walked towards her. And just then my smile faded away as I saw tears. Its like a tejavu for me, but this time she has been crying because of me. Everytime I promises to myself not make her cry, but I always broke that one promise and now she was crying another time because of me. I went to her and paused for a moment and didn't know what to do? I know what to do actually first I have to stop her tears. And I took a long breath "Just do the same and make it like a tejavu" and that will also help her to feel the tejavu and that effect would solve everything.

"Didn't I say some women think they are beautiful when they cry but that's not true" I said with the same amusing tone and just like the past I saw the shocking expression on her face and I knew what will come next her tear drops increased and I sat infront of her and hugged her she haugged me tightly.

"Gaeul please stop. Everyone here will think that I'm a bad person" I told her.

Suddenly she freed herself from me and stared at me. And I just gave her my killer smile she started to hit me.

"Why would I stop? You are a bad person? You forget about me? How could you do this to me? How could I live without you?" she cried as she pulled my shirt coller.

"Then just live with me for the rest of your life. With your soulmate; with your sunbae" I winked at her. She stared at me and smiled at her and dried her tears.

"I regained my memory. So don't cry." I told her.

"Do you really remembered me?" she asked me, I nodded my head.

"Then tell me what is my favorite food?" she asked me.

"that's simple, pumpkin porridge and you even crazy over chocolates." I told her.

"No.. no someone would trick me again like yesterday. Mmm(she went to deep thinking) and tell me do you believe in soulmates, that there is only one true love?" she asked me, a wide smiled spread on my face.

"Yes pumpkin I do believe in soulmates and there is only one true love and you are my true love." I told her. And she just hugged me and cried and this time I didn't bother to stop her tears because I know that those are tears of joy after a minute she freed herslef from the hug and I just pressed my forehead at her and she smiled its her favorite gesture. After few minutes her tears stopped and she dried her face and took my hand and intervind it with her fingers, it fits perfectly. We both came out from our world and when we turn our heads and just we saw that the sun slowly setting.

Something was bugging me. And I took a long breath and pulled her hand and she turned towards me with confusion.

"Gaeul….i…" the words didnt came from my mouth.

"What sunbae?" she asked me.

" **Gaeul I didn't have any memory of our wedding?"** I told her as I traced our wedding bands.

So what will happen next.

Will they really get a happy ending.

Don't forget to review.

See you at the next chapter till than bye bye from clay and autumn


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys

Hope your all well.

Here it's the last chapter of my fanfiction.

 **Chapter 16**

"Gaeul I didn't have any memory of our wedding?" I told her as I traced our wedding bands.

"You are kidding? Right?" she asked me.

I just denied it.

"I'm telling the truth. I really don't have any memory of our wedding." I told her.

"Mr. So Yijung its already enough of fun." She told me as she pulled my shirt's coller in order to get the truth.

"I'm not making fun of you. As soon as I get back the memory I didn't remember what happened in my life for last two days including our wedding." I reason out.

"So now I'm not your wife right. Jandi was right, she told me its too early for me to get marry you. But the stupid soulmate thing and my fairytale dreams makes me really a stupid. I couldn't accept your proposal. Then why are you here. Just get lost." She told me as she pushed me and run away from me.

I just chased her and hugged her from behind.

"Stop it. Just listen what I'm saying." I told her but she just wiggled at my lock.

"I don't want to hear anything from you. What ever I need to hear I heard. Just leave me, If you are worrying about your prestige, then don't worry about that, I wont make any scene. I wont spoil your image. So please leave me. I wont disturb you and your life." She told me and her words shocked me. I didn't expect this. If I know my action will cause this trouble then I wont tell her truth. Its just like a tejavu as namsan tower. I just turned her and made her look into my eyes.

"Why didn't you always hear me out, you just assume things, you did the same stupid thing at the namsan tower." I told her.

"You are right I'm a stupid. Great stupid, I just had to follow the oath which I had at the stairs." She told me. I can see hurt in her eyes.

"Gaeul I didn't mean to hurt you?" I told her.

"You always said that but at the end I was the one whose heart breakes." She told me.

"Just listen to me. Please…" I begged her.

"Why would I listen to you? Who are you?" she asked me.

"Gaeul…. " I just shocked I didn't see her like this hurt and anger both mingled in her eyes. She just use my shocking expression and escape from my lock and she stared at me and then she just turned and started to walk away.

I just held her hand.

"Yi jung please leave me" I begged her.

"I wont. If I do. I will regret my whole life for leaving someone who is precious and my soulmate. Now I'll tell you that I also believe in soulmate. And you are the one for me. Please believe me." I told her.

"How could I believe you. My heart told me to believe you but my mind.." she told me.

"Gaeul please. It's the last time…" I told her.

"It's the last time. But what would we do now? Today morning I found out that the man who I'm married didn't have the memory of me, but when I found out that person get back my memory I was happy… but my happiness didn't last long for ten minutes as that person didn't want to believe the truth that I'm his wife." She burst into tears.

"Gaeul I didn't say that I didn't believe that I married to you? I was just saying…that I didn't have any memory of our marriage. But that the thing makes no difference that we are married. And you are my wife and I'm your husband." I told her.

"yah why are you always this complicated? You are confusing me. So what are you trying to say?" she asked me.

"I want to experience the moment when I take my oath as I lost in your eyes and I want to hear your oath and I want to feel the moment as we exchange our rings. I want to experience all the sensation and feelings." I told her.

"What? How could be that possible?" she asked me in disbelief.

"It will be possible. We have to marry another time. So will you marry me again just for us to cherish our marriage moments." I asked her as I kneeled infront of her.

She just shaked her head in disbelief and then smiled at me.

"So Mrs. So what is your answer?" I asked her.

She nodded her head and I hugged her and soon we heard clapping sound around us just then we found that we are just standing at the beach but it was not crowded at all because Woobin's men took care of that and one more thing the clapping sounds were belongs to our friends as they were standing across us. As they are marching towards us we have our little conversation.

"I'm not only intened to experience taking oaths. And I also want to experience our first real kiss as husband and wife which I didn't get at morning." I whispered at her ear and winked at her.

I saw her shocking expression but this is a different one may I say a surprise one.

"How did you know?" she asked me.

"Woobin told me that I fainted at my own wedding and that the timing was very impeccable as I fainted at the very moment as I leaned for my wedding kiss. I have to make up for that moment also don't you agree?" I explined her meanwhile I gave my smile to my friends as they are nearing me. and I winked her another time.

My friend gathered around us as they gave their hugs.

"So shall we start our wedding march Mrs. So." I asked her as she looked at me in bewilderment.

"What are you saying about wedding march…" she was asking me but I butted in.

As I turned her Woobin's men makes way to us as we entered we could saw that the beach was simply decorated with a small floral arc and other decoration and even there was placed a cake and their stand a priest who is actually from our marriage in the morning.

"How did you do it?" Gaeul asked me.

"I asked Woobin to make this arrangement, and it was done just in twenty minutes.(as I checked my watch its already 5: 50, I only have ten minutes left before the sun fully sets into the water.) I think I cant wait any longer and the backdrop is nice as the sun setting under the sea. And the guys are all here. So what we need?" I asked her.

"Do you know, I really want to marry you at this backdrop as I saw the sunset yesterday." She told me.

"Really." I asked her. She nodded her head. I just smiled at her.

We marched towards the preist. As we are heading to wards the priest I heard music and noticed that Jihoo is playing piano for us.

"Its really funny that I'm here to marry the couple whom I married this very morning." The priest joked. And everyone laughed.

"We are all gathered here to witness the union of yijung and Miss. Chu Gaeul. Mr. So Yijung will you take Gaeul as your lawfully wedded wife and would love her with all your heart and stand by her side forever?" the priest asked me.

"I do with all my heart." I smiled at her.

"Miss. Chu Gaeul will you take Mr. So yijung as your lawfully wedded husband would love him with all your heart and stand by his side forever." The priest asked her.

"I do with all my heart." She smiled at me.

"Now for another time I'll announce the two of you as husband and wife. You may kiss your bride. But don't faint this time." The priest told me, and everyone smiled at his comment.

I smiled at him and turned to Gaeul and pulled her from her waist and we just looked into eachothers' eyes and slowly she closed her eyes and I also follwed her as I closed my eyes and leaned in and finally we had our first wedding kiss and It was just a small kiss and as I broke the kiss I just leaned on her forehead.

"Lets save it for later" I whispered her.

And I heard our friends cheered us. And next thing we cut our wedding cake and ate it.

"I'm hungry…" Junpyo protested suddenly and everyone stared at him.

"What? I didn't eat anything from this morning." He reasoned out.

"For your kind information everyone here is hungry and didn't eat anything from this morning." Jandi mocked him.

And we went to our resort and finished our dinner. And then suddenly Woobin stands up.

"I think Its time for the newly couple to celebrate their first dance." Woobin told us.

And I asked Gaeul's hand and we swing with the music. And the other F4 and girls also joined us and we danced with others as well and finally another time I joined with Gaeul and as both our foreheas touching we moved with the music. And checked my watch and it says 8:30 pm.

"I think its time for us to go to our suit and have our moments. I was waiting for this moment for long time. I can't wait any longer." I whispered her and she shyly smiled at me but my hopes were smashed as I heard what Woobin into.

"So I think we lost our best men speech at the wedding shall we start that thing." Woobin asked us. As I heard Woobin's words I was shocked and Gaeul laughed at me.

Before anyone could agree to his plan I butted in.

"I think that is not important now. Everyone here knew everything about me." I told him.

"Yah, Yijung don't you want to cherish every moment of your wedding. It is also one of the events at weddings. Don't you agree." Woobin asked me wickedly. That when I saw that the idiot is doing all these things to provoke me. and I just smiled at him

"I want to cherish every moment of the wedding with my wife not with you guys, if you don't mind I will take my bride with me." as saying I picked Gaeul as bridal style she protested that she is embarrassed.

"Yah we mind." Everyone chorsed.

"that doesn't bother me. Good night guys. See you near in future. And have a good time." I told them and walked towards our room to consummate our wedding.

At the dinner table eyeryone laughed at the cute couple.

"Thank God. I was really worried for them. Everything ends well." Junpyo said to his friends.

Everyone nodded their heads.

"But you started the mess." Woobin told him.

"Yah. No Yijung started it." Jyunpyo told him.

"No you started it accusing his marriage and mother for separating Jandi from you." Woobin told him.

"But he is provoking me to go to Jandi and challenging my bravery." Junpyo told him.

"But he was right at that moment." Woobin mocked him.

"Yah what did you say?" Junpyo asked him with anger and threw his apple at Woobin who just turned his head to ask something to Jihoo and the apple hit his back head and he fainted at the table and everyone panicked and checked him.

Junpyo become a statue again.

"Binna wake up. I cant live without you. Please wake up" Jae kyung waked him as she pour some water on his face.

And he opened his eyes and smiled at Jaekyung and winked at her.

"Didn't I say I will make you fall for me within 30 days. Junpyo you don't have to worry about this monkey anymore. She is under my spell. And wont do anything to you and Jandi." Woobin told Junpyo.

Everyone stared at him.

"GU JUNPYO….." Jandi yelled at him and chased her husband.

"Gu Junpyo why are you running away from your lovable wife?" Woobin asked has he hugged Jaekyung.

Just then everyone acknowledged that Woobin was just playing with Junpyo that he is not went to the past.

...

And that's it guys.

I have completed my second fanfiction.

Please share your thoughts.

I want to thank everyone who spend their valuable time to read and supported me through these time. Thank you guys.

And there are many stories cooking into my head and now I'm going to concentrate on my other fanfiction "THREADS OF DESTINY" please give your support to me.

Byeeee guys.

I just want to know what fantasy litr


End file.
